Port Charles High
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: If you are currently reading Love That Last Forever you have to read this first. It's the beginning of it all! -Complete-
1. First Day Gitters

My fingers twisted into my hair nervously as I paced back and forth down the hall debating if I should go into the class room. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow? Yes, that's what I should do, I thought to myself nodding. My mom had told me that I had didn't have to go to school today, I could have gone tomorrow. I decided to come because sitting all alone in that house wasn't something I was looking forward to.

Suddenly the door opened, the teacher had been watching me through the window. "Are you Samantha McCall?"

"Yes?" I answered, uneasily. Any question of ditching school was suddenly thrown out of the window.

"Then come in" The teacher smiled sympathetically at me, noticing my discomfort. "We don't bite Samantha"

"Call me Sam" I corrected him, smiling meekly.

I walked into the room and all attention turned towards me. My heart began to race and my hand went back to my hair, a nervous tick of teacher placed his hand on my shoulder, presenting me to the class. "This is Samantha McCall, I want you all to be nice."

"We are nice Donovan!" Lucky called out, there were some snickering and then the classroom fell into complete silence. They weren't laughing me, I told myself. They were only making fun of the teacher. Why did my heart have to race like this, I usually wasn't nervous about these kinds of things. There was just some times where you were deathly afraid you weren't going to be liked. And I wanted to be accepted, for my benefit and for my mom's. Don't want to embarrass her again.

He slapped me softly on the back and pointed at an empty seat in the back of the class. Guess that was my new seat, I carried my small bag over and sat down next to a petite blonde and a short boy with black hair.

The blonde girl smiled at me, "I'm Carly, and the boy sitting next to you is Sonny". Carly blushed when she mentioned him, she kicked the chair in front of her desk and laughed when the blonde boy grunted. "That's Jason Quartermaine. Lucky is the shorty in the front next to the brunette girl who is Elizabeth. The girl with the light brown hair over there" Carly pointed to the other side of the room, " is Emily and the guy with the black hair and tan is Nikolas"

"You know them all?" I asked, curiously.

Carly snorted, "We are all kind of related to someone in this class. Example, Lucky is my cousin".

"Oh, well I know who Nikolas is. He is my cousin" I said, and as if he heard me Nikolas turned around towards me and smirked with out any reason. Nikolas was weird, one moment he can be the most charming guy in the world, and then he has a attitude for no apparent reason.

"Really? He never mentioned that his cousin would be coming." Carly whispered to me, making sure that the teacher didn't notice her. Right after she stopped talking she turned towards me, "Isn't Mr. Donovan kinda hot?"

"Yeah, that bald spot totally turns me on." I confirmed, we giggled, and Sonny kicked Carly's chair playfully.

"Pay attention" He scolded Carly, "You talk more than Oprah."

Carly checked to see if the teacher was paying attention than she reached over and tagged Sonny's shoulder, "You can stay out of my business, Sonny. She's new and I'm embracing her as my mother would say. So shut up"

I giggled softly to myself as Sonny and Carly continued to banter. They would make a wonderful couple, I thought.


	2. Blue eyes & Heartbeats

I studied my schedule again, first hour was Chemistry, second hour; World History. I mentally groaned at the subject. Instead of sneaking downstairs and hiding out in the Gym's locker room, I actually went to class. The room was slightly smaller than my first class. I tried to sit in the back but it was already full, so I grabbed a seat that was farthest to the wall. A cute little dark haired girl with a nose ring plopped into the seat beside me.

She introduced her self as Robin. "Can I see your schedule?"

I handed her the white slip and she read it over and grinned. "We have next hour together, it's a fun class with my boyfriend Patrick, Carly, Jason and I. Jason doesn't talk but Carly sure does."

We both laughed at that, "I have her in my first hour".

"Have you noticed her and Sonny? They're so cute!" Robin sighed happily, "I'm glad I met Patrick, he makes me so happy. We both want to go to medical school and everything! I'm not saying-"

"Robin!" the teacher barked at the young girl, "Be quiet!" With a roll of her eyes, she straighted up in her desk and looked forward.

My third hour was English, when I finally reached the class after getting lost twice everyone was grouped together. Surprisingly Robin had saved me a seat, she introduced me to her boyfriend, Patrick. Who was a complete cutie, he seemed to match Robin perfectly.

"Patrick and I are going to the mall this Friday, they have a theatre on the top floor. Do you want to come with us? Nikolas is coming" She added, as if Nikolas would make me feel comfortable. When in fact it did, which was weird since Nik and I weren't that close.

"What are we going to see?" I asked, I picked up my pencil and began doodling in my notebook since the teacher hadn't began class yet.

"Some crazy movie by Tarantino, just gross and Patrick really wants to go see it. So I don't really have a choice." Robin complained, she smiled though. I'll bet it doesn't matter where she was going as long as she was with Patrick.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder, I glanced back and was surprised that it was Nikolas himself. I hadn't noticed him at all "What do you want?" I asked teasingly, I liked messing with him when I got the chance.

He smiled, " are you still coming over tomorrow?"

Nikolas needed me to help him with a decorating decision, he had texted me in second hour about it. I don't know how my plans could have changed that I wouldn't be available forty five minutes later. "Yeah, I'm still coming over Nik" I assured him.

Nikolas popped me on the forehead and leaned away out of reach. "I'll get you back, Nikolas!" I promised, we weren't very close but when we saw each other, we always messed with each other.

"Samantha?" Lucky was passing out worksheets and when he reached me he stopped, when I nodded he continued on. " You're Alexis's daughter?"

"Yeah"

He reached his hand out for a handshake, I shook it and smiled up at him. He was cute. "Good girl then, huh?" Lucky winked at, how did he know my mother?

"Don't be so sure" I answered with a wink.

"Hey Lucky Charms I need a worksheet!" Carly yelled after him.

Lucky laughed and continued passing them out, "what ever Carly, you probably won't even do it."

Carly tilted her head to the side and smiled like she had a halo, "Give me one doofus." She snatched the paper out of his hand and actually began doing it. Jason caught me staring at them and half smiled, "They're always messing around with each other, are you going with Robin to the movies?"

I nodded, how had he known that I was? "Yeah she asked me last hour, are you?"

"Yeah me and Patrick already had plans to go but Robin made it into this couple thing. Nikolas, is bringing my sister Emily." His eyes sparkled with expectation and I didn't know what to say. Everyone was going as a couple. What did that mean, that I was going with Jason? When I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed that Jason had went back to his work. So I finished my assignment and lay my head on the desk for a nap.


	3. Blackmail & Permission

Please don't think I'm bashing Elizabeth, I hate that GH writes her all goody-goody, and perfect. I think she'll be the perfect badass HBIC. ;)

When I woke up the bell had already rang, and everyone was out of the room. The teacher, a middle aged woman sat at her desk. Not even noticing that a student was still in the room. I picked up my things heading to the cafeteria. When I entered the room, I found that the cafeteria was humongous. Students were already seated, some even had their food. I didn't even ask any of the people I met today if they had the same lunch hour as I. But I refused to turn tail just because none of my friends were in my lunch hour.

So I sat my things down at a half empty table and went up to get my lunch. When I returned to the table, my things were on the floor. In the exact same stack as I had them. Elizabeth looked up at me with wicked eyes, "This is our table go find your friends"

I bent to pick up my things but Elizabeth kicked them, "Sorry, my foot has been acting up all day" she said lamely. I grabbed the stacked up book and looked over at Elizabeth's. My instincts told me not to do it but I ignored them I picked up her soda bottle and dumped the contents on her books.

"Oops" I said dryly, and I walked away. Elizabeth shrieked with anger, and I thought that she would come after me. She didn't. All of my muscles, and bones tightened, hell even my blood was probably thickening.

Someone grabbed my arm, I was about to drop my books and defend myself but I heard Carly's soft giggle. "Did I just see what I think I saw? You are truly going to be in trouble for that." She lead me to a table farthest back where everyone else was, I would have never found them back here.

Sonny looked up from his cheeseburger to greet us, "Hey, Sam. Carly I ate some of your fries I hope you don't mind."

Carly looked down at her tray and gawked, "Sonny, you said you had 'some'...all of my fries are gone."

He smiled, his dimples deepening. "Sorry curls, I'll get you another order." Before he stood up he pulled on one of her curls, and moved away when she tried to retaliate.

Carly smiled, "So are you going to the movies with Jason?"

Jason who sat on the other side of the table, answered before I could, "Yeah she is"

I knew I was blushing red, why didn't he include Robin and the rest of them? His eyes sparkled at me, and I wondered why he hadn't mentioned that others going with us? He said 'Yeah she is' like we were going by ourselves.

Robin turned towards me, "Samantha do you have a comb? My hair is messed up since someone" she elbowed Patrick "Thought it would be cute to put their hands in my hair."

Patrick laughed happily, "Sorry, baby" he hugged Robin into his chest and she smiled in content.

Someone tapped me on my back, I looked and swallowed dryly it was the principal. Elizabeth had told on me.

"Can you come with me?" She asked politely, but I knew I had no choice at all.

My mom was royally pissed when she heard, she slammed the door behind her when we came home. I tried running up stairs she called my name before I could even reach them. She stood, arms crossed, with her best 'I am so disappointed in you' scowl.

"I don't believe that you could have done that! Pouring a bottle of Cola on someones books? Is that what you-"

"Mom she..." I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"Do not interrupt me, I expect better of you. Much better, I have her number right here. I want you to call and apologize at around four. That'll give her enough time to get home from school. You will do it, so don't give me that look"

I groaned, took the number, and went back to my room to sulk. When I woke up from my nap, I checked the clock it was four twenty. I went downstairs and found my mom wasn't home. She would probably call me to see if I actually called though. Just get it over with Sam, I told myself.

I snatched the phone off of the hook and dialed Elizabeth's number, "Yeah?"

"Hello can I speak to Elizabeth?" It sounded like her but I couldn't be sure.

"This is Elizabeth hold on..." I heard a boys voice in the background, "Lucky can you hand me that?..Thanks"

"Elizabeth, it's me Samantha. I poured Cola all over your books and I'm sorry" My apology didn't sound sincere in the slightest and I really didn't give a damn. I just wanted to get off the phone and do my homework.

"Oh yeah, how did you get my number?" Elizabeth asked, she sounded like she was enjoying my obvious discomfort.

"My mom gave it to me. And I'm calling to say sorry and that's it, okay? Bye"

"Wait!" she called.

"What?" What could she possibly want, this could all be over with a simple push of a button than we wouldn't have to talk to each other ever again.

"Your going to the movies with Robin right?" Elizabeth already knew the question to that I'm sure.

"Well Robin is going to spin the night over my house that night. So if you are truly sorry than we can be friends or you can say no and than we can be enemy's for the rest of High school" She got me, I didn't want any enemies at all. And if Robin was going I'm sure I'll be fine.

"I'll be there" I answered simply, I wasn't happy about this at all.

"It'll be...fun. See you later, Sam." I doubted that any night with Elizabeth Weber was going to be fun for me.

After hanging up with Elizabeth I began on my homework, I was almost finished with my Chemistry work when the doorbell. It was Carly. "Are you in trouble? Is your mom home?" Carly looked behind herself to look in the driveway.

I closed the door after Carly came in and lead her to the living room, "Nope, all is clear but guess who house I'm spinning the night over Thursday?" Carly picked up the remote and began flicking through channels before she landed on Lifetime.

"Robins?" She guessed sarcastically.

"Nope, I'm going over Elizabeth's house! Robin is coming over too, so I guess it's not going to be that bad."

Carly stared at me, her mouth agape, "Are you serious? Please tell me your kidding! She just asked you to sleep over?"

I snorted, "More like 'if you don't we'll become enemies for life, and you don't want to be my enemy for the rest of High school' whatever it's only one night..I think"

"It's the entire weekend" Carly corrected me, "I like this movie" she said sat in silence for a while watching television. I was checking the clock every few minutes, my mom would be home late. So I really didn't have to but I was nervous having her here without my mother's permission.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked, the idea hit me that I had never told her.

"NikolAss told me, you know you're not the only one invited to Liz's party right?"

"Yeah I know, Robin's coming. I already said that."

Carly shook her head, her curly blond hair flying everywhere before landing on her shoulders "No, it's you Robin, Claudia, Olivia, Courtney, Maxie and Lulu. The last two are Freshmen." She sounded hurt by not being invited also.

"If all of them are going, I'm not going. What about Emily is she going you didn't mention her?"

Carly smiled, instantly cheered up "I can spin the night over Emily's! Damn why didn't I think of that?"

"Count me in too"

"What about Elizabeth?" Carly asked, "She's not going to forget."

"Forget it, I'm not going to her house with all her friends. Who probably don't like me since what happened today." I bet Elizabeth wasn't as bad as I thought she was but I refused to get set up. If a girl did what I did to Elizabeth today I wouldn't be able to contain myself, especially if she was at said friends house.

"I'll call Emily," Carly beamed.


	4. Waking Up & Surprises

The next day as I was getting dressed for school my mom came into my room. She smiled knowingly, "You stayed up huh?"

"Yeah, uh mom while your here I was wondering if this Thursday I could spin the night over my friend Emily's house. I'm going with Carly and her to the movies and we wanted to shop for outfits Thursday"

"Shop for an outfit for the movies? That's absurd, you girl s are so much high maintenance than us teenagers" My mom looked so tired but she was happy, content with life since we had settled down in Port Charles finally.

"Can I go?"

"Sure you can I'll probably still be working this case so it would be good for you to be with friends" She looked at my ironed out clothes that were on my bed and grimaced " You know there's no school today right? Look out your window"

"Seriously! Yes! Oh it's bed time baby all the way to noon and beyond" I grinned, slipping back into bed. Happy that I hadn't changed out of my pajamas.

Mom chuckled at me, and headed out of the door. "Later on the storm will have passed so don't forget to visit Nikolas"

"I won't" I answered already dozing off to sleep.

Beep!

I woke up and checked my phone, mom probably had called. It was Carly who I had exchanged numbers with last night.

_From:Carly_

_NO SCHOOL! I'm at home bored as ever txting everyone who isn't asleep. R u asleep I guess I'll kno if u don't text back. U better txt back_!

I knew if I did I would be up for the entire day.

BEEP!

I checked my Inbox and was surprised when Nikolas's name popped up.

_From: Nikolas_

_DON'T CME OVR I'M CMING 2 _

"Sure you can I'll probably still be working this case so it would be good for you to be with friends" She looked at my ironed out clothes that were on my bed and grimaced " You know there's no school today right? Look out your window"

"Seriously! Yes! Oh it's bed time baby all the way to noon and beyond" I grinned, slipping back into bed. Happy that I hadn't changed out of my pajamas.

Mom chuckled at me, and headed out of the door. "Later on the storm will have passed so don't forget to visit Nikolas"

"I won't" I answered already dozing off to sleep.

Beep!

I woke up and checked my phone, mom probably had called. It was Carly who I had exchanged numbers with last night.

_From:Carly_

_NO SCHOOL! I'm at home bored as ever txting everyone who isn't asleep. R u asleep I guess I'll kno if u don't text back. U better txt back!_

I knew if I did I would be up for the entire day.

BEEP!

I checked my Inbox and was surprised when Nikolas's name popped up.

_From: Nikolas_

_DON'T CME OVR I'M CMING 2 U_

I threw a tantrum in bed , throwing my head back and slamming my hands in to the soft sheets like a child. Why wasn't I aloud to sleep in? I wanted sleep! I refused to budge out of bed. Instead I thought about Jason; his blue eyes seemed to tell story's when I thought of them. He was attractive, in the mysterious 'what is he thinking' way but I knew he had more depth than that. I wanted to find out who Jason Quartermaine really was.

"What are you doing?" I heard from the doorway, I was too tired to be scared I looked over and saw Nikolas. He was a slash of black. He needed a new color.

"Wanting to go to sleep I thought I had to come over to your house to help decorate"

"I brought pictures" He threw his camera at me, it hit my thigh and bounced to the floor.

"Dumbass" I grumbled, he needed to go since I had pictures I could write and print out my ideas for the room he wanted to make into his 'hangout spot'.

"Come on I'll make you something to eat" Nik ordered thrilled to be taking me from well needed sleep.

I snatched the camera up from the ground and followed Nik into the kitchen. And was surprised to see someone sitting on a stool at the island.

Jason turned towards me and giving me a broad smiled, "Samantha"

My entire body flushed with pleasure, hearing him say my name made my heart skip a beat. I didn't even care that he was seeing me in my Betty Boop pajamas. I wanted to kiss Jason, and by the look in his eyes I knew he wanted to kiss me too.


	5. Eating & Instant Messages

Nikolas walked over to the fridge, shoulder bumping me. "Oops" He said drily.

I sat beside Jason and watched Nik take out ingredients for breakfast, "I thought it was a storm how did you guys get herE?"

"The storm was to rough for buses to drive, that's why we don't have school. If you know how to drive you can get to close places. Is your mom here?" Jason asked.

I shook my head, my hair flying into my face in the process, "Nope rain or shine, my mom is at work. Hell if there was an earthquake my mom would still be at work."

Nik yawned, "Do your job, look at the pictures and tell me what you think of the place"

"Shut up" I retorted. We had all day to look at pictures.

BEEP!

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he frowned when he saw the caller ID.

"Who is it?" I was too curious to keep quiet.

"Elizabeth" He grounded out, he didn't want to tell me that. Why? If he and Elizabeth was friends that was alright. Unless whatever she had texted him fell into another category.

"Are you going to watch the game today?" I asked, playing with the ends of my hair.

Jason gave me a knowing smile, with a finger he pushed the hair out of my face behind my ear. "Yeah...Me and Sonny are watching it at my house. My grand father won't be home so it'll be alright"

That had me confused, "what does Sonny coming over have to do with your grand father?"

Jason shrugged, " Edward doesn't like Sonny."

"More like he hates Sonny" Nikolas called from the stove. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room and my stomach growled.

Jason chuckled, that husky note sending a shiver down my spine, "Hungry? Do you want to go watch t.v until the Brat is done cooking?"

I nodded eagerly, already wondering what it would be like to be alone (if only for a few minutes) with Jason. We settled in on the living rooms soft brown sofa. Jason sitting inches away from me. We flicked through channels before settling on some movie on HBO.

"Samantha?" Jason called my name softly, I lifted my head to see his face.

"Yea?" I replied, barely audible.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A flash of emotion came to his blue eyes and it came and went so quickly I couldn't catch hat it was. But by his chin tightening I would guess it was jealousy. Would he be if I had a boyfriend, we hardly knew each other.

"No...No I don't have a boyfriend. To tell you the truth, I never had one" It was a confession I never told anyone and I wanted to slap myself from telling Jason. He did not need to know that. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to take anyone else's girl on a date. I would want to hurt any one trying to take such a beautiful girl away from me"

"COME AND GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" Nik yelled to us from the kitchen.

"Time to eat" I said lamely, standing and literally running to the kitchen.

* * *

I helped Nikolas with his room and avoided Jason's eyes the entire way. His shoulders brushed against me from time to time and each one I thought I might faint. The feeling of his finger in my hair still existed and I kept looking over to see if he was there only to sulk in disappointment.

Ching!

I had been Instant Messaging Carly the last two hours, if I had called her this would have been a thirty minute conversation.

_CarSon4Eva: NO KISS NO HUG?_

_SamLivvs:Nothing! I ran out of the room!_

_CarSon4Eva: SONNY IS ON HIS WAY HERE._

_SamLivvs: oohlala!_

_CarSon4Eva: JUST HOOKING ^ WE HVE ONLY BEEN 2GETHER 4 1/2 A WK!_

_SamLivvs: I believe U Carly I do ; )_


	6. Breathless & With No Answers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of General Hospital this is purely FF**

First Hour

Mr. Donovan cleared his voice and slammed a book on the table, demanding attention. "Everyone! Look at me. You know the teacher? Calry come on!" He tried to get order of the room while Carly laughed at something Lainey said about Sonny." I'm going to be passing out a worksheet, you may have one partner. Not one two not three"

"What about four?" Lucky called out. Snickers followed, and he ignored them. Giving the stack of papers to Lucky to pass out. When he reached Carly she snatched a sheet out of his hands.

"You officially the paper boy now?" She taunted, Carly waited for Lucky's comeback but he just bobbed her ontop of the head with the stack of papers and continued on. Carly turned towards Sonny as a partner and I was looking over Lainey at to see if she needed a partner. Looks like I didn't need to, Jason pulled his chair up to my desk and sat his worksheet on my desk along with a mechanical.

"Let's be partners" Jason suggested, shooting his heart stopping smile my way, I thought Carly said that smiling wasn't one of Jason's quality's.

"Sure" He had already sat down anyway's, so I reached under my seat for my Chemistry book flipping to the ninth chapter.

"If a plant cell is placed in an Isotopic solution, what is the immediate reaction?" I read out the question, I already know the answer. Before I could write it down Jason did. Looks like his looks wasn't his only feature. After he wrote the answer down he dropped his pencil, glancing at me curiously.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No!" I replied a little to loud. "Why would I be?"

Jason crossed his arms on the desk, putting his chin into his elbow. "I don't know unless you have another reason for acting like you were at your yesterday"

I licked my lips nervously, my legs trembled underneath the desk and I suddenly felt as if the entire room was on fire. " I don't know what your talking about" I lied, I knew everything that he was talking about! I wanted to tell him, get it over with but this was not the time or place for this talk.

"I think you do" H is knee reached mine underneath the table. My eyes widened at the touch, but I didn't know how to react. So I sat frozen in place.

Carly swirled around to face me "We're all ! Sam, you only have one answer down! Jason sucks as a partner doesn't he?"

Sonny said something in Spanish to Jason and they laughed, Carly slapped Sonny on the back of the head Gibbs style "Don't do that, that didn't sound very complimentary! I hate when you and Jason talk in Spanish with each other"

Sonny smiled, his dimples showing "Sabes te quiero" he said to Carly kissing her on the shoulder. Carly giggled shoving him away. "Sure you do"

* * *

"Look at them over there! Carly is such a slut wasn't she just with Jason's brother now she's with Sonny and tomorrow she'll be with--"

Lucky interrupted her annoyed that Carly and Sam were once again a topic of discussion "Why are you so bothered by them? They aren't even messing with you, didn't you say that she apologized and that she was coming over to spin the night?"

Elizabeth had forgotten about the news she had got from Emily, " Oh yeah! She back out of that she's spinning the night over Emily's with Carly. You know the only reason she's doing that is because she like's Jason?"

"That's not true, Liz" Lucky sighed, agitated that this would probably be a daily conversation.

"Maybe your right, I don't know why I'm acting like this. Carly already makes my skin crawl now that girl Sam is here..." They sat there staring at the chalk board when Liz made a decision, she stood up an approached Sam.

Sam, who was pale didn't look to happy to see Elizabeth. Jason had his chair pushed up to her desk and his head a down resting on his crossed arms.

Elizabeth waved at him awkwardly, he hadn't returned her text the day before. The one asking if he was taking Sam as his date to the movies. She had her answer, "Hi Jason"

Jason looked up and mentally saw hell breaking loose, "Whatever Elizabeth was about to say wasn't going to be good. Carly had already sat up in her seat, her chair bushed slightly back so she could hop out of it at any time.

* * *

"Do you need something Elizabeth?" She marched up to my desk, smile so tight that I was sure her face would break in pieces. Without hyperventilating I took a few deep breaths to clear my mind. And to make sure that if I had to fight I wouldn't fall from weak knees.

_**A/N This is nine hundred words and twenty six words, eh I know I could have done better. I'm watching the Uninvited and I'm pretty hungry but I wanted to post a new chapter! Hope you liked it =D**_


	7. A Stay & With Explantions

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own General Hospital or any of it's characters.**

"Just an explanation for this Friday, I heard your staying at the Quartermaine's this weekend" She glanced down at Jason to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't, he had has eyes closed and his jaw was set tensely.

"Yeah we are going over Emily's for the weekend you gotta problem with that?" Carly was purposely baiting Liz. And it seemed to be working, Liz balled her fists straining to stay in line.

"Cut the crap. Sam you said you were coming over my house and then Carly came crying to you that I was tricking you or something and now your backing out."

"Carly told me she wasn't invited even though a lot of other girls were. So I decided to stay with her, and then when we found out Emily wasn't going we planned a weekend there. So maybe you should go back to your seat and think of something better to say" My temper was rising and no one wanted to see me when that happened, even my mom avoided me when I was angry about something.

Elizabeth backed up a step and opened her mouth just to shut it again, "You...you bitches think-"

"Bitch?" Carly repeated, she stood out of her seat ready to go, I stood up too showing I had Carly's back even though I if it came to blows I would never jump in. I wasn't a fan to jumping any one even if they deserved it.

Elizabeth looked back and forth from the two of us and was speechless, she was beaten and she knew it and she was embarrassing her self she felt the eyes on her back and Jason had to be listening. Gifting us both with dirty looks she pivoted on heel and walked back to her seat.

"Was that suppose to scare us, make us gasp in fear?" Carly scoffed.

"Ustedes están locos" Sonny mumbled to himself, of course we heard and Carly slapped him in the back of the head again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I turned the key in the ignition and instead of starting the car sputtered and died. Two more times I tried, pumping the gas while twisting the key. The car refused to start, so I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car angrily slamming the door behind me. I began marching back to school, when I heard my name being called. I stopped and looked around, standing not even ten feet away was Jason. How had I not have seen him?

"Your going back in to the school?"

"My car died on me, it won't even try to start I'm going to have to get a ride with Nik or something" I replied tiredly, today had been a long day.

"I can give your a ride" Jason suggested, I would probably fall asleep in the car if I wasn't driving.

"Thank you! Now I don't have to wait for a ride" I beamed. My smile faltered when I noticed that he didn't have a car he had a motorcycle. He handed me a helmet and took my back placing it in a cubby at the back of the bike. Was he really about drive my sleep deprived ass off in the sunset (my house which shouldn't even be compared to a sunset). I would probably fall asleep and fall over.

_**A/N This was longer but I wanted to put the rest into another chapter since it went along with other things that I am sure you will all like ; ] Any who...I'm writing for Danica's story next! I'm excited from the messages I am getting. I don't even know what is going to happen to Danica and I'm writing it! **_

_**Review please, it inspires me.**_

_**-Acelyn-**_


	8. A Special Ride & French Fries

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital**

My hips tightened around Jason, my arms wound around his waist holding on to dear life. We were only a block away from my house. I hoped my mom wasn't home, I don't know how she would react with me riding on a motorcycle, with a boy. She'll probably rebuke Jason with a cross.

Jason started to laugh when we stopped in my drive way, my ass hurt from the seat. My thighs burned from squeezing Jason's hips so hard. I had never been so scared in my life. He zoomed through town like it was nothing. While I clung to him like white on rice. "You'll get used to it after a while"

He smoothed my hair, closing distance between us, my teeth dug into my lip, "I'll get used to it?.."

"Oh yeah I was thinking if your car doesn't get fixed I could start giving you rides to school" He told me, his head bowed shyly and I smiled up at him.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind me keeping a death hold on you the entire time" I joked, laughing softly at my own joke. Jason didn't laugh.

He stepped even closer, cupping my chin in his palm he brushed his lips over mine, once, twice. Before finally crushing his lips to mine, my eyes closed, Jason's deepened the kiss. My hangs tangled into his hair trying to mold against him. He pulled me by the wait into his body. Suddenly I felt water on me. It was raining! A soft drizzle fell on us, but our kiss never softened. The rain started falling harder. Drenching us, we never stopped kissing. All I could think of was him, his mouth, his tongue. His kisses and his touch. I wanted Jason.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what the hell happened?!" Carly shouted at me from the phone, she was munching on french fries while talking to me and I'Ming Sonny on the computer. The girl loved to multi task.

"The rain came harder, then hail and he couldn't come in so he ran down the block to some guy named Spinelli's" After he had broke off the kiss he pecked me on the forehead before rushing towards Spinelli's. He came back when the storm was over for his motorcycle. He would be back in the morning to pick me up. I was squeeing (we GH'S use Squee a lot ;] ) in excitement.

Carly screamed, "Sonny just sent me a picture of himself"

"You forgot what he looked like in two hours?"

"Shut up, it's a sexy picture. Know what I'm sayin'?" Carly laughed, typing something on the computer to Sonny.

"This conversation is about me Carly, I don't wanna here about Sonny and his sexy pictures" I scolded her, I needed fashion advice. But it didn't look like I would be getting any. Carly shrieked in delight at whatever Sonny had sent her.

"Bye Carly" I hung up without waiting for a goodbye and went to my closet, I knew exactly what I was going to wear.

_**A/N This was so much fun to review! I was going to submit this tomorrow but I broke down and I'm going to do it today I don't like to tease, or do I? Want to know Jason's reaction Sam's outfit? Your going to have to wait!**_

_**-ACE-**_


	9. Hells Calls & Doorbells

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital**

Waiting for the sound of Jason's motorcycle was making me more tense than before. Continuing to check my appearance over and over was getting old. Even though I was confident in myself, I knew I looked great. I just wanted to see what Jason thought of it. My jeans were dark blue, I wore a crisp white beater layered with a cute red top my black leather jacket zipped up half way that just screamed wear me, and closed heel platform boots that had a chunky heel. My hair fell straight when heavy curls at the tips that I had brushed out lightweight. The only may cup I wore was chap stick, if I kissed Jason again I wanted my lips to be smooth as possible.

I sat down in the living room, studying my nails. Thankfully the black polish didn't chip from last night. Usually it did but Carly had advised to do two coats and to polish it with a protector when it dried. It worked better than I thought it would. My phone beeped twice signaling I had a missing call.

It was Nikolas, I called him back and he surprisingly answered on the first ring "Samantha why is Jason picking you up from school?"

Damnit either Jason had told him or Carly told Sonny who told him. Either why I didn't like that Nikol_ass_ knew. It wasn't any of his concern who was picking me up "My car broke down at school"

"Oh why didn't you call me I would have taken you home" Nikolas was trying to get more information out of me but it wasn't going to work he should have gotten Emily to do the extracting.

"I thought you would have left already" I said tiredly, he was seriously ruining my mood.

"Oh, well--"

Ding! Dong!

"Jason's here by Nik" I hung up stuck my phone in my bag and went to the door. Gathering my thoughts together so I wouldn't hyperventilate right when I opened the door and pass out. I never had this big of a crush on any one. Ever.

I came out to the porch, locking the door behind myself. Jason looked down at my outfit and his eyes actually smoldered. He looked me from my hair to the bottom on my soles. He tugged on my zipper pulling me closer to him. "You look amazing Sam"

"Thank you" It came out in a whisper and right when I thought Jason was going to kiss heart pitter pattered at the thoughts of his lips back on mine again. Instead he pulled away grabbing a helmet off of the back of his motorcycle he pulled it gently over my head making sure that my hair didn't get mussed in the process. "Cute" He tapped me on the nose and pulled the shield down on the mask. Jason got on the bike first and I followed wrapping my legs close to his and my arms tightened around his stomach.

He snickered at what I thought was well put fear and started the bike up, before zooming away from the house. Every block we gained the more I relaxed, I barely knew Jason but I _knew _I could trust him. Wait until Carly saw us, ha wait until Elizabeth saw us!

_**A/N it's 8:43 and I'm ready to submit. I liked writing this Samantha's style is very eccentric usually when they don't have her dressed like Jason. And I won't lie I did dress her to meet Jason's style but only because I wanted to link them that way. I don't know what she's going to wear to Emily's but if you think Elizabeth is going to let this go your wrong! That's just one of the main people that Sam feuds with on GH but there is still a LnL2 I'm thinking about adding some mushy stuff on them or SCRUBS. I might go with SCRUBS.**_

_**Review please, I hate criticism but...let me have it!**_

_**-Acelyn-**_


	10. Leather Jackets & Chit Chat

Jason walked with me to first hour, we walked silently. Student's passed and some of Elizabeth's friends jaws dropped when they saw the both of us. My smile had to tell it all. Jason was walking so close to me I was starting to think that maybe we were conjoined. When we entered the classroom, Carly was already there joking with Emily who was wearing a cute blue sweater and jeans to match. They both stopped talking to look at me and Jason. Carly gasped, shocked even though she had already known Jason was taking me to school.

Nikolas looked oddly agitated about something, was he mad that I was with Jason? Why him and Jason were friends. We took out seat and Emily hung around to compliment on my outfit.

She swung her mouse brown hair over her shoulder and smiled angelically, "Your outfit is very pretty Sam"

"Thank you, so what time should I be over at your house?" Carly had never set a time, and I knew it would be early since we had to go shopping.

"Well right after school we're going to school. Sorry for the late notice, Carly was supposed to tell you" Emily gave a disapproving look to Carly who stuck her tongue out.

"When she called me we were too distracted with other things. That would have never came up in our conversation Em" Carly said eyeing my boots, "Where did you get those? They're making my mouth water"

"Online, you know on one of those unpopular shoes sites? I got them for cheap too, I'll send you a link"

"Definitely, oh so are you riding with us to the Quartermaine's or do you need Jason to pick you up separately from the mall to get there" Carly baited me, I was tempted to give her a come back but I resisted. I did not want her to say anything ELSE embarrassing. So I shut my mouth until I saw her ease into her chair smugly then I COULDN'T resist.

"Well I don't know I might. I don't I want to ride with you will your cyber texting Sonny the entire way exchanging SEXY pictures"

Carly blushed, and Sonny tried to give her a scornful look but failed. Mr. Donovan slammed a book on the floor trying to catch all of our attentions.

"Hey what are you doing? That's damaging school property! You know that right?" Lucky joked in the front, everyone laughed and Mr. D face reddened in mortification. The book lay open with pages torn and bent every way possible.

Lucky looked at the book and back at , "Your going to pay for that right?"

Lunch.

Carly was one of the funniest person I had ever met, she was telling us a story about her and Emily and how they--

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

I turned to find a glaring Elizabeth looking down on me like she wished she had laser beams for eyes. I stood up and showed her my best smile. "Sure we can Elizabeth, let's talk in the bathroom. I need to wash my hands"

"This is not going to turn out well" I heard Sonny say. He was right.

_**A/N Well everything happens in the next chapter but I have to go to bed it's 12:53 in the morning! Ugh goodnight all of my views I appreciate every single one of you**_

_**Review please,**_

_**-ace-**_


	11. Bathroom Floors & Patio Snitches

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF ITS' NICKNAMES**_

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked annoyed I wanted to go back to eating lunch. Now I have to talk to Elizabeth in a bathroom that smells like a _boys _bathroom. My mom who was a lawyer told me to never underestimate your opponent. And I wouldn't, I looked her over and saw soft arms, limber legs and determined eyes. Determination had a lot of strength. My mom was always away so in my spare time I took MMA in my spare time, I had a black belt. If this was headed towards a fight, I would surely win. Not saying Liz couldn't hold her own. I never saw her in action.

"Are you with Jason Don't lie" Elizabeth steeped closer and I adjusted my legs for balance. She looked ready to attack me.

"Why don't you just ask Jason yourself? Face to face, a phone call a _text_. Don't you have Jason's number? You texted him two days ago and he never replied back, huh?"

"Are you-"

"Why do you care Elizabeth?!" I shouted over her, my temper was about to break loose.

"Just answer the question!" She yelled flustered, did she think I would tell her anything just because she asked me? She had to have a screw loose. The thing was I wanted to answer her question. I just couldn't because I really didn't have the answer. And I wasn't going to tell her _that_.

"I don't have time for this" I said briskly, turning on my heel and--.

My head was yanked back, and I almost fell as first on the floor. Elizabeth had a death hold on my hair, and when it sunk in that we were now officially fighting I bucked and slammed my elbow into her stomach, over and over again until she finally let go. She stepped back holding her stomach and I grabbed _her _hair. Bending her head down and kneeing her in the mouth. I did it twice until she slumped onto the ground. She moaned in pain and when I tried to kick her she grabbed my leg tripping me so that I lay on my back. She quickly got on top of me and he fingers found my neck. Oh she should have came harder than that.

I tightened my fist and let it fly connecting with her jaw her head swung to the right and I did again. Blood sprinkled on her shit. Someone was going to need a nose job.

Out of no where a a tall girl came and snatched Liz off of me. Elizabeth struggled the girls arms fruitlessly. "Courtney let me go! Now! The tall blonde still kept her hold on her stared me up and down behind Elizabeth. "I'm only holding her back because I don't want her to get in trouble"

I stood up and approached the mirror straightening my clothes and fixing my hair. It didn't look bad at all. I had a red mark on my neck but I was sure it would go away probably early tomorrow morning. I wondered what Liz would look like tomorrow. Black eye, bruises on her belly, and an aching jaw. He wonderful little friend would help her hid them.

I waved like a friendly neighbor to them. And strolled out of the bathroom. The hallways were empty the cafeteria was also. Fifth hour had begun and I was late. It could only be a few minutes in I clip clapped up the stairs and down the bright hallway to my class room.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join us" Mrs. Vex cooed to the class. They all stared at me like a was a Science project and I hurried to my desk next to Emily. Who looked worried about something, she glanced at me and threw a piece of paper on my desk. It was a note.

_SAM DID YOU START A FIGHT WITH LIZ?_

I took out a pen and wrote her back.

_I TRIED LEAVING SHE GRABBED MY HAIR, I FAUGHT END_.

I mean it just happened less than five minutes ago! How could she even know about it? I flicked the note on her desk and it fell over. A short dirty blonde who sat in back of Robin handed tit to her. I don't really remember but I believe she was Maxie, someone Spinelli liked at least that's what Carly told me who heard from some girl named Lulu who was also a Freshmen.

Emily pulled on her dark blue collar thinking, she turned to me and whispered, "Liz just texted me that YOU started it. Liz is my friend and I'm really tempted to believe her."

"She's lying" I told her hoarsely, Elizabeth was a great liar I had to give her that.

Emily stared at me for a minuted and nodded, " Okay" She had saw the sincerity in my eyes.

A Couple Hours Later

Emily's limo pulled up and I almost fell over, we were riding in this? The whole city would think that Trump was in PC. The seats were black and grey and Carly, Em, and Robin were already inside. I was the last stop before the mall.

There smiles dropped when they saw my expression "What the hell happened?"

I told them.

Ten Minutes Earlier

"Sam I need to talk to you!" Mom had yelled from downstairs.

I had receded down the stairs slowly, I already knew I was in trouble. Did the school call and say I was late for class, had Liz told? I found her in the den she was watching the fireplace, the flames rising up and disappearing up the chimney. When she heard me she faced me, "I never gave you the talk"

My eyes had to be the size of saucers I had raised my arms like I could fend her words off. "Oh no...mom you don't uh"

"Who was that you were kissing in the driveway?" My mom fidgeted when I didn't answer right away she buttoned her blazer averting her eyes.

"How do you know about that?" She wasn't home when that happened, and she certainly haven't heard from any friends on the block she had never taken the time to talk to any of them.

"Our next door neighbor came out to take his patio cushions back inside since it was going to be a storm. He saw you and some biker boy practically having sex in the driveway!"

"That is _not _true mom." I snapped, I crossed my arms could this be happening?!

"SAM!" she screamed my name, snapping her fingers infront of my face. "So it's not true that you were kissing some boy in the driveway?"

"No, it's not true that we were _practically having sex in the driveway_" I mimicked my mom. "I t was just a kiss mom" I lied. "He's not my boyfriend or anything" I cringed regretfully at my poor choice of words.

"Oh! So your just getting random rides form random boys with motorcycles?"

"No hi name is Jason Quartermaine my car broke down at school he gave me a ride home" I explained and I was glad I didn't add anything to make the situation worse. "We were talking and he kissed me"

"Did you want him too?" Mom actually calmed down a tad bit when I nodded in agreement not risking saying the wrong thing. "Sam your almost seventeen so I'm not going to be mad that you kissed a boy but I could it be someone rather than Jason Quartermaine? Anyone?"

"Why what's wrong with Jason?" I bit into my lip again, waiting for her to spill details. She ran her fingers over her watch.

"Nothing, dear go get you thing. They should be here soon"

Present Time

"Your neighbor told on you?" Was the first question Robin could think of. Carly focused on her phone and Emily I could see was thinking _deeply_ about something.

They were avoiding and I wanted to know what I clapped gathering everyone's eye. "Okay out with it! Now tell me what I'm missing"

Carly stopped mid text and looked up at me, "Sam what do you know about the Corinthos Organization?"

"Aw! Its that a donating foundation?"

"No" Emily said looking at me like I had two heads.

"Corinthos is Sonny's last name" Carly informed me.

"Okay so what about him?"

"He kind of has his own branch of a mob, Jason works for him"

"Why would Jason do something so dangerous? It doesn't make sense he's rich. He doesn't need the money"

"Yeah well two years ago Sonny and Jason finally fell in love" Carly laughed, followed by Robin and Emily.

"In love?"

"We call them SaSon" Robin cracked up, her nose ring sparkling from the limo's overhead lights.

"SaSon...as in Sonny and Jason?"

Exactly--hey we're here! I can just smell the shoes!" The limo stopped infront of the entrance and we hopped out. This was going to be so much fun! And hey what can happen?

_**A/N OMG my fingers are burning! I did this for you guys but I really wanted to quit I typed this and another Lnl Lnl2 and LuNacy story and a SCRUBS chapter featuring Epiphany. If you enjoyed this please send me feedback (review).**_

_**whew!**_

_**-ace-**_


	12. A Needed Talk & Pudding Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own General Hospital in any way.**

Robin couldn't wait until the movies tomorrow. It would be fun to have everyone together without arguing. She was friends with all of them and all she really wanted was for them to be cordial with one another. Instead of going at each other's throats. Robin was with Patrick at the General Hospital, where they volunteered now and again. Before Patrick was with Robin he was the definition of a player. He basically dated most of the other girls who volunteered. At first Robin was ashamed to be with him, since it seemed like every girl at the hospital was talking about her. But one day while she was accompanying Epiphany on her rounds, Epiphany had taken her aside for a 'talk'.

"I know what's going on around the hospital, and I don't like it." the nurse started, "Robin your one of my best girl's here and I don't want to lose you. But I will dismiss you and a few other's if I feel that your inappropriately distracted."

Robin was shocked that Epiphany knew, she didn't want to be taken from GH "Epiphany you don't have to worry about anything. I would never let anything distract me from what I'm doing here. It's important to me" Robin explained.

"Good. Now, I SEE the way Patrick DRAKE looks at you and I SEE how you react when he talks to you when he touches you. It's called LOVE. Don't doubt it."

Robin smiled, " I won't, thank you"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Robin sat down with her lunch and opened her chocolate pudding, taking a well deserved scoop out. She moaned at it's tasty bite. She took two more scoops before Patrick came and sat down next to Robin.

"I thought you're suppose to wait until after you finish your food before desert" Piquing Robin into bantering with him. She ignored him, taking another bite of chocolate goodness.

"I'm cheating, what's it to you?"

Patrick chuckled against Robin's ear, "I haven't seen you all day. I've missed you" He kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair back affectionately.

"Really?" Robin didn't quite believe him, they're relationship had only been for a couple of weeks and they had been spending as much time together as possibly.

Patrick didn't look surprised, "Robin look at me" Robin heard the emotion his voice, she dropped her pudding container and turned towards him.

"I was just kidding Patrick"

"No you weren't...Robin you bring out the best of me"

Robin smiled at that, "I thought every woman at GH brought the best out of you"

"Nope you were wrong, it's just" He kissed her lips, "You." He cracked a smile, pleased. "You look gorgeous when you smile"

"Uh-huh, you just want some of my pudding. I saw you eyeing it before you started talking all suave" Robin joked, picking her pudding back up. And filling the spoon up.

"Suave? BUT if your offering how could I say no?" Patrick winked, swallowing the spoonful Robin fed him. They looked at each other, brown meeting brown. She didn't deny that Patrick loved her she could see it directly through his eyes and kisses and the way he talked to her. And it hit her, right there that she will forever be with Patrick. She couldn't see it any other way.

**Hope you like this little scene. I wanted to elapse on time for the girls at the mall and I wanted to add a SCRUBS scene. So here you go I'm writing the mall scene in a few minutes. I feel as if I'm spoiling all of you! Enjoy, next chapter will involve some romance, Sam learning more on Jason's mobbiness (made that word up) CarSon and NEm and the usual characters. Lulu might be mentioned with Lucky I'm thinking about now that I have written it I can see that it was written at the same time they are going to the mall so think of this for after they leave. It's a filler chapter any way because I had told you guys I had written it and people sent me messages about it.**

_**-Ace-**_


	13. Shopping Promises & Tattoo Negotiations

I had to admit I was really enjoying myself, me and Carly were in Forever 21 filling our arms with shirts and jeans. And Emily was getting the bill. She sure didn't know what she was getting her self into. Carly had her hands full of clothes, she stood in line trying hard not to drop them. Robin, Emily and I joined her giggling like little school girls. How we were going to travel around the mall carrying all of this I didn't know.

As we waited I thought I could extract some information from Carly, "So what do you know about Jason's position in Sonny's...?" I couldn't bring my self to say mob, it just seemed so weird. So surreal how could someone I knew, I liked, be in the freaking mob?

"Well I know a lot but I'll tell you later, people can be listening."

"Yeah I'm sure everyone here at Forever 21 will be dying to hear about Sonny" Robin snickered, readjusting the clothes in her arms.

"The Mob is serious and I don't want to say anything publicly, I really shouldn't even be telling any of you. And I don't think I will. Sam is really the only person who needs to know" That made my heart jump, how involved was Jason in this mob any how?

We were walking towards the entrance to Vanity when Carly gasped and waved her arms about, Forever 21 one bags flapped about her arms.. "Lulu! Lulu! Come here!"

I searched the crowd and saw her, she was approaching us. Holding hands with a tall dark haired boy in a expensive looking button down. "That's Claudia's brother" Emily whispered to me. Well Claudia's brother was hot! He sauntered over with Lulu whose face would probably split in two if she didn't cool it soon. She waved at us, and hugged Carly.

"Whoa! How many bags are you guys carrying?" Lulu eyed her bags and looked at each of us expectantly.

"We're going to the movies tomorrow and we needed an outfit" Emily answered timidly.

That was a good question why the hell had we brought so many outfits? And why did we need to shop for an outfit for the movies any way? It would be dark, no one would be able to appreciate what we had on!

"It's not for us, it's for the guy's it's basically date night and we can't go wearing something that we always wear! We need to switch it up a bit. Turn it up a bit!" Carly explained belligerently, her face had trouble all over it. I think she knew something I obviously had no idea about. Then I remembered the new pajamas we had purchased and I connected the dots. Jason lived at the Quartermaine's (duh). So if Emily was having friends over, Jason was probably inviting some of his. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

Lulu looked like a doll, she had on a cute cotton dress on with heels. She looked really dressed up, Carly must have noticed. " Where are you headed? You look fantastic!"

Johnny hugged Lulu closer to his chest, " I'm taking her to get fitted for a ring"

"A ring! For what exactly? Friendship, purity...purity?"

Lulu laughed, "It's a promise ring, Johnny and I have been together for three years. We want to be with each other but we didn't know how to make it final you know? So we thought it over and a promise ring it symbolizes a lot of things for us. Love, passion, trust"

"You're going to make me cry" Robin complained.

Lulu's smile was so genuine, and so happy that I envied her, I wanted to have that smile. Carly breathed in deeply and sighed yearningly "You smell that? That's the smell of lightly seasoned cooked to perfection French fries" That was our signal that it was time to eat.

Quartermaine's

A tall cheerful woman answered the door, her name was Alice "Come in, come in! Wow you have so many bags"

"We literally almost shopped until we dropped, Alice" Carly moaned, falling to the floor dramatically.

"We can leave Carly behind since she's so tired." Emily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Carly remaining limp on the floor. "Let me show you to your rooms" We walked through hallway's full of rooms until we reached the west ring of the mansion. Our rooms were directly beside Emily's.

"Sam that one is yours" she pointed to the left "And that one is yours, Robin. And the other on beside it is Carly's you can get your things into the room before we start doing our Extreme make overs"

I never been so giddy in my life! I put my clothes in the empty dresser and flopped on the Queen size bed that lay in front of a window. It lay on rails that raised the bed a couple feet from the ground. It was so soft I thought I might be floating on a cloud.

"Going to sleep so soon?" I heard from beside me. I yelped and opened my eyes to find Jason just feet away from the bed. He was looking down on me with a gleaming smile.

"Maybe this bed is so comfortable." I rolled my back and stretched.

Jason scratched his head and watched, his cheeks blushed crimson. He bowed his head and burst into a fit of laughter, "Shop much?" He said, noticing all of the empty bags on the floor.

"Blame all of that on Carly"

"I will. Come on out of that bed, I want to show you something" Jason reached his hand out toward me and I took it lifting me out of bed without and even using any of his full strength. We steathly walked into the hallway and when the close was clear we trailed down the stairs and out of the Quartermaine mansion.

We were rolling Jason's motorcycle down the road, so when he turned it on no one would here. It was really creepy walking down a empty road. Surrounded by tall trees, that leaves waved in the wind. I rubbed my bare arms, I had taken my jacket off when I was putting unpacking my clothes. That was a bad decision. Carly and Emily would be worried about me when they found out I wasn't there any more.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Jason smirked, he stopped rolling the bike and hopped on. "Hop on"

We zoomed down the road and into the city, Port Charles really lit up at night time. We didn't stop, we zipped down roads with houses to empty roads and abandoned buildings. Where the hell was he taking me? Before finally he slowed down. I heard water falling, but I didn't see a fountain or anything...weird. I looked for where it was coming from and couldn't find a source.

The entire place was deserted, Jason had parked in the middle of a grass field. Full of weeds and flowers. Twenty feet ahead was a mob (no pun intended) of trees. Sprouting tall and some merging with other trees. Okay...again why the hell had he taken me here?

"This is my Place" Jason said softly.

"Your Place?"

Jason nodded, "My Place, at the Quartermaine's we have Dillon, Tracy, Emily, Monica,dad, Edward and Luke. It's so many people living in one place that it's hard to think or breathe without someone interrupting your thoughts. One day I was so fed up I was going to go on a ride. A long one I was headed towards the open roads when I found this place"

"An empty field of flowers?" I asked, I was already touched that he felt so connected to this place. And now I figured it had to be the flowers since that was the only thing I saw.

"No. It was no the flowers, I don't know it was like I felt something here. So I started trekking the woods when I found an opening in the trees. It the most beautiful thing I ever saw well before I...met you"

"Jason I..." Jason put his fingers to my lips and bent down to kiss them. His lips were soft against mine, his hands held my neck up his fingers curling into my hair. His tongue traced around the seam of my lips. I parted them, breathless our tongues met and rolled together. I molded myself against his chest, my hand went under his shirt and raked up his chest. And what a chest it was, muscles tensed and he moaned in bliss at my touch.

When suddenly he let go of me, stepping back and narrowing his eyes angrily at something behind me, he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me behind me.

"Manny, I thought we had an agreement that you would never return to Port Charles?" Jason's voice was acutely cold. He didn't sound like Jason at all. I peeked at the man Jason was talking to from behind Jason's back. Manny was mid height and skinny, he had on a white beater and pants. His arms and even his neck was full of tattoos. He held a gun pointed at Jason.

"I want to make a deal Jason, a deal for my life, your life, and that pretty little brunettes' life. What do you say? Do you want to hear more?" Many was smug, and he wasn't to modest to show it. The pompous bastard knew he had us. "You have five seconds to answer the question Jason, starting...now"


	14. Drunken Adventures & Death By Bobby Pin

"I'm listening, talk/" Jason grounded out his hands balled into fists by his sides his knuckles turning a dangerous white.

Manny waved his gun, "What is the babe doing behind you? Come here. Now." Jason try to catch my arm before I walked away, I had a plan it may be stupid as hell but it was a plan and I was pretty sure Jason didn't have one. I stood behind Manny, and he grabbed my hand. (bad move) I raised my arm and since he was still it, both of our arms reached towards the sky.. I kicked him in the chin. With the gun still in his hand he tried to tackle me. Grabbing his shoulders I kneed him in his gut. He was so skinny that it probably did more damage to him than it had Elizabeth. He grunted but he grabbed for my hands again and caught them. Trying to pull me to the ground with him. Jason pulled him away from me and before I could even get up I heard the most horrid scream.

"My arm! My arm!" Manny howled, rolling and holding his arm. Jason ignored him and retrieved his phone from his jean pocket. He dialed a number and cursed when he got voice mail "Max get Milo and..." Jason gave instructions and hung up. His eyes softened when he looked back at me "I'm sorry Sam, this wasn't supposed to happen . Max and Milo will come pick him up. We can go now"

I couldn't talk Manny was still crying and screaming and it bothered me that I didn't care. My heart beat had calmed. Jason looked at me as I was rubbing my arms tying to warm myself and took off his jacket. He helped me slip it on and in an instant I was warmed me in ways Jason wouldn't probably understand. The jacket was Jason's and it was broken in by his years of wearing it. It smelled like his own personal scent, motorcycle, and bar soap. I wondered how I could possibly steal it.

We didn't wait for Max and Milo (whoever they were) to arrive we left Manny on the ground without his gun and phone. That meant that Jason and I were riding hot, extremely hot. I never thought I would ever have that thought. Even though I wanted to relax I couldn't I kept thinking about if we got pulled over. We made it back to the Quartermaine's safelly. Upstairs everyone was in my room (for the weekend at least) room. Sonny looked up at Jason and I could tell that he knew something was wrong. The expression dissolved as swiftly as it came. He saw me and smiled, dimples sinking in cutely. "Sam isn't that Jason's jacket?"

Patrick who was siting in the vanity chair enjoying his reflection in the mirror looked at me and nodded "Where were the two of you? i mean we had to go through all of your things to find clues and everything. We found...nothing"

"What!" I was fifty percent sure he was kidding.

Robin wasn't in the room but seconds later she came in with a serving plate full of shot glasses. Carly clapped. "That's what I'm talking 'bout!" She reached over for a shot glass when the door knob turned. We all stopped talking and I grabbed a shot glass downed the contents and tossed it under the table. Everyone followed suite and a group of shot glasses were under the bed.

Emily gasped, "That's strong.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Tracy can't be back so soon..." Emily said to herself.

"It's Nik open the door!"

Four Shot's later...

Carly and I was giggling like maniacs, I was laughing harder I ever have in my life about nothing. It started when I puckered my lips, I was thinking about Jason. Carly caught me doing it and said "Is that the move you pulled on Jason?" We had exploded into a fit of laughter. Robin and Emily were laughing at us and Jason and Sonny wasn't around anymore.

Carly stood up and posed "Have I ever told you guys that I was a dancer? Yes back in the 30's I was a fit little thing. I had beautiful posture, and I was a dahn-cah!" Carly posed in different ballerina poses. Until she tumbled to the floor.

My jaws hurt from laughing to much I started to massage them and Nikolas threw his cell phone at me. "What are you doing?"

"Rah-ahxing muh awwz" relaxing my jaws, I said the words coming out all jumbled.

"Oh...kay where's the guys?" Patrick asked, clearly not wanting to be around us any longer.

"Ah unt oow," I don't know. I gained my feet my equilibrium unbalanced making me feel as if the room was moving underneath me.

"Who wants to go on an adventure?" I asked seriously, before my smile broke.

"What if Edward hears us?"

Emily's eyes glowed maliciously, "No one will Edward is gone and so is Tracy. Dillon is at a sleepover."

"Well let's go!" Carly cheered from the ground.

This adventure was going terribly wrong. I was enjoying every minute of it though, even with Robin stepping on my heels every two steps whispering 'sorry..oops sorry'. We were all laughing our heads off trying to sneak up on Jason and Sonny and scare them. If they haven't already, they would hear us approaching the door from the end of the hallway. We approached his door and Robin knocked.

"Yeah?" Jason called irritably from the other side.

Before any of us could get a word out Emily spoke. "I got a pizza for you baby. It's hot. Open the door so I can show you some of this pepperoni lovin'" She had the pitch perfect, which I didn't know was possible with her soft voice.

We all ran away when the door swung open, we stopped at the stairs. The halls echoed her trilling laughter.

"Pepperoni lovin'?" Robin repeated, Robin squinted at Emily and poked her in the cheek. "Who are you? My Emily would never do that!"

Emily's face went blank, expressionless. She smoothed her hair and her lips spread wide like a Jack O Lateren "That's because I'm not Emily"

"Then who the hell are you?" Carly edged away from Emily. Eyeing her suspicously, Emily's voice may have been void of emotion but her eyes were full of humor.

"My name is Rebecca, Emily isn't going to be around any more. And I'm going to warn you right now that you might want to run away now"

"Why?" Robin poked Emily's face again.

Emily/Rebecca reached into her hair nd took out a single bobby pin "Because you have five seconds before I kill you with this Bobby Pin"

We all screamed like B-rated horror movie chicks and ran. I ran downstairs running until I was in the kitchen, saw the entrance to something and went inside. It was a pantry, how could I have picked a better place to hide? The entire room was full of food. I grabbed a bag of Ruffles and a hot can of 7 Up and sat down on the floor and dug into my snack, munching silently.

Minutes passed and I heard screaming coming from upstairs the pantry opened and Carly came blustering in. "You're eating to loudly. Rebecca killed Nik. Emily's going to be devastated when she gets the news" Carly cried acrimoniously.

"That's sad...You want some chips?" I shook the bag slightly and she reached rather blindly for them.

Carly shrugged and sat down, snacking along with me. My phone rang and I was expecting it to be my mom but it was Robin.

"You're still alive?" I asked.

"I'm hiding in a closet! Em...eh...Rebecca passed by me twice I think she knows I'm in here. SAVE ME!" She whispered fiercely.

I bit into another chip, "No can do babe, I'm busy."

"Doing what!"

"Not being killed, Carly's with me"

"I'm going to die by a bobby pin and your busy...are you eating?"

"Come on Robin it'll be over quick and easy. Just calm down...well Nik did scream pretty loud so may-"

"Samantha!-" a loud high pitched scream came through the phone making me cringe I thought maybe Robin had met her demise." Crap! Patrick's dead, he screams like a girl"

I groaned, "We're coming to save you Robin"

"We? What do you mean we? Why are you volunteering my life?" Carly said to me, elbowing me.

I ignored her, walking out of the pantry, Carly followed.


	15. Dark Hallways & Bedroom Hiding

We climbed upstairs, falling every inch of the way. Our legs would probably will be bruised or sore in the morning. All to save Robin from getting fake murdered. She better appreciate this! The hallways were pitch black and quiet. Until I heard a noise on the ground a couple feet away. It was Patrick. He laid in sleeping position arms curled together as a pillow.

"So we're suppose to believe you just died that way?" Carly kicked him and Patrick 'omphed' in response.

"Carly!" I gasped, grabbing her. I could barely see her it was a light on each corner of the hallway, and they weren't modern so they were dim.

"What? He's dead!" Carly chuckled, leaning against me a bit. "Sam my telepathy is kicking in and the air surrounding us is telling me that we should go back to the pantry"

"No! We are here to save Robin" I shook my head, even though there weren't any real harm coming to Robin it wasn't fair she was cooped up in a closet and we were having fun.

"Remember Sam. Death by bobby pin!" Carly bent down to Patrick "Where's Robin?"

"I can't even Rest In Peace Carly? She's in the hallway down the hall way leading towards uhh... the other hallway"

"Thanks" Carly said drily, she raised her foot but Patrick caught it.

"Kick me and I'll scream"

"Fine." Carly snapped, shaking her leg free.

Holding hands didn't help us we still bumped into the walls and pictures that hung on it. We'll have to fix that tomorrow. "So what happened with you and Jason?"

I didn't know if I was aloud to tell her so I lied, "It was so romantic, he took me to this garden, we kissed and he gave me his jacket"

"Huh? Your lying I'll just ask Sonny. So are you two together?"

"How the hell would you..." I gave up on that I didn't want her asking even more questions that I couldn't answer. "I don't know I mean I think so. If I kissed someone else I'm sure he'll be hurt. He called me beautiful and gave me his...Oh! I already said that" I babbled.

Carly stopped in her tracks "Did you hear that?" We turned around to see Emily with a long pointy black bobby pin.

"Who's first?" Emily/Rebecca asked, holding the tiny little bobby pin like a knife.

I pushed both of them out of my way and ran. Carly shrieked before I heard a thump and a fit of laughter. "Sam-antha! Why are you running? This bobby pin is just for your hair I don't want to hurt you Sam. Really! Believe me!"

I looked behind me ended of running straight into a wall. I backtracked and began to proceed to run. Until the wall grabbed me around the waist. It was Jason. "Save me?" The words came out small, my breathing heavy.

"Anytime" He pulled me back and I found myself in a bedroom he closed the door and turned towards me. "What are you guys doing out there?"

"Emily who is now Rebecca is killing everyone with a bobby pin" I explained, he pulled on either side of my the jacket I was wearing.

"You are still wearing it"

I nodded, and my hands went to my hair "Yeah I kind of forgot to take it off. I told Carly you gave it to me. I wasn't thinking, you can have it back"

"I'm sorry" Jason caressed my face with the back of his hands.

I didn't know what he was sorry about and I really didn't care. Tonight had been scary, interesting and with Emily acting psycho fun also. "It's all right! It's okay" I cooed reassuringly, He looked grim still so I used my fingers to lift his mouth into a smile. "Come on Jason smile! On three. One...two...three"

Jason did something with his mouth but it wasn't a smile it was...something. "What was that?" I jabbed his shoulder with my finger. "Smile"

He grabbed my hands and he held them together against his chest. So I wouldn't smush his face again. He smiled bright and pearly. I lifted my self on my toes and lips. "You are so sexy when you smile. You're not dull as you would like everyone to think about you"

"So your first impression of me was that I was boring?" He feigned that his feelings were hurt, his lips pouting. In a way that showed a totally different Jason, Jason Morgan would not pout.

"No!" I tried freeing my hand but he wouldn't let go of my hands.

Jason smiled sweetly, then looked from me to the door. He twisted the knob and pushed it , Robin, Carly, Patrick, and Nikolas were sitting next to the door looking up at us guiltily.

"You never came to save me!" Robin accused, glowering at me.

I pointed at Carly "That's because she kept asking me questions and Becca heard us"

"You are giving a serial killer nicknames Sam?" Nikolas looked bored as hell when he said it but his voice came out humorous.

Emily placed her hand over her heart " I am so sorry I wasn't here to see that. It must have been so frightening to be in such-"

Carly snorted "Whatever Emily, You poked the hell out of me with that Bobby Pin!"

"You'll be all right Carly, don't be such a baby"

We all talked and messed around for another hour before we headed to our our rooms. Even though I was sure they were going to sneak into each other's rooms. I washed my hair, showered and slipped into my robe. And sat at the vanity to blow dried my hair. I was in the middle of brushing it when Emily came in. She sat on the bed and watched me finish blow drying my hair. I didn't want to finish because what ever was about to come out of her mouth I wasn't so sure I would like it.

With a deep calming breath I faced her "What's on your mind Emily?"

"My brother really likes you" She pushed her hair back and glanced up at me to see my expression. "When he found out that you were coming over his eyes lit up. Jason doesn't like school but when he actually rushed to our first hour that's when I knew he liked you. He's never been this way about any one! It's only been a couple of days but I think he's falling hard for you Sam. And I never seen his heart break and I don't want to so if you feel the same way too tell him. And if you don't then tell him that also."

Did she really think I would do something like that? Was that her impression of me? "I'm not going to hurt Jason" The words came out wrong I didn't mean to sound like I did.

Emily blinked and shook her head. She smacked her hand over her mouth "Sam! I'm so sorry! That sounded terrible! I just don't want this to end badly for either of you guys. I don't want your heart broken either"

"It's okay Emily, I know you didn't" My shoulders dropped all the tension in the draining out.

Emily stood up "I'm going to leave before I say anything else offensive"

After I was done eating a plate of breakfast something one of the others had made I searched the oval dresser that was full of my clothes for something to wear. It was between two dresses that I thought were casual enough. It was to early to be picking outfits any way. I put them back and flopped on the bed.

Carly barged in with Robin and shoved her phone in my face "Guess what I got in my inbox ?"

I read the text, that wasn't in her contacts. It read, TELL SAM I SAID SHE BETTER WATCH HER BACK! I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID ELIZABETH TOLD ME! -Courtney

. Wonderful, more drama.


	16. Movie Drama & With Fire Within

I groaned, "Is she serious? Why would she even believe Elizabeth? She knows we don't get along. It made no sense at all, if Carly was to tell me that Liz had something about me I would ask Liz if she actually said it since Carly despised Elizabeth also. I handed Carly back her phone and blew my hair out of my face. It had went wild when I was asleep.

"So the movies is going to be eventful don't you think?"

"That's what it looks like. Sucks big time I wanted to have fun"

"It will be fun" Carly winked, she slapped my thigh "Get up we're going to go bother the guys, they're playing pool."

I cracked my fingers "This is going to be fun."

We played around all morning and after noon. Until two hours before the movie started then everyone went back to their rooms and got dressed. It really didn't matter to the boys what they wore but it meant a lot to us girls. We wanted to be the best dressed chicks in there. Even if no one would be able to see our outfits in the theatre they really didn't matter. The boys mattered a little but what we really wanted to see was the looks on Courtney's and Liz's expressions.

Everyone met up at the front door of the mall. Elizabeth, Lucky, Lainey. Courtney (etc) were already waiting. Courtney looked at me and the other girls and her mouth dropped before she caught her self and shut it. Carly looked at me smugly, we had succeeded. I made sure my straps were still straight, I had on a white dress with a square cut at he top with blood red pumps to match. To turn it down I had tied a skinny red belt around my waist. Way to flashy for the mall, and it was not my usual pick of an outift. I was more comfortable in a tank top, and jeans.

Lucky clapped his hands, "We're all here aren't we? Let's go in"

Sonny had gotten all of our tickets so we didn't have to stand in line. I went to the snack station and looked at the prices which were overly priced. Nikolas came with me and bumped my shoulder causing me to stumble. "Need something?"

"Yeah I wanted to know what you and Jason were doing in the closet" I looked up at him to see that he was very much serious.

"Nothing, I wanted him to smile...why?"

"Your my little cousin Sam and I might not show it but I care about you and I don't want to see you getting hurt"

I nodded, "I won't get hurt"

Nikolas tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to get a better view of me. He handed me a twenty "Get me a large popcorn without butter and a box of Reese's pieces" And before I could protest he had walked away leaving me to actually stomp my feet childishly.

Someone nudged my back, it was Lulu and Johnny. "Hey! Are you the rest with us?"

Lulu shook her head, "Nope but I just saw Carly"

"So what are you two going to see?"

"A chick flick" Johnny answered conflicted, seemed like he had another choice since kept glancing at the sign that read 'The Man Behind The Window'.

"You sound so enthusiastic Johnny" I teased.

Johnny smiled, his eyes lighting up at Lulu "It's okay I can see that movie another time. It's Lulu's turn to pick out a movie and she really wants to see this" He kissed Lulu on the forehead and she instantly blushed.

"Oh let me see your ring!" I had forgotten all about the two of them at the mall getting promises rings for each other. That was one of the most romantic thing I had ever saw.

Lulu lifted her hand and showed me, lifting up the finger that it was on. It was a gold band with three diamonds surrounded the top.

"It symbols Lulu and I, and years to come" Johnny said proudly. Lulu rubbed his arm

affectionately, "He's the one who came up with it. Are you coming to the carnival next week? It's to fund some of our schools groups"

I shook my head, "I haven't heard about it"

"You should come." Lulu pointed behind me "It's your turn"

I settled into my seat beside Jason and Carly and I felt my heart speed up. The movie we were about to see was a horror film and I hadn't even seen the previews for it. And I jumped when something touched my face. I looked down and saw a piece of popcorn. I looked over at Carly but she wasn't even paying attention to me. Higher up in the chairs was Courtney and Elizabeth looking down at me with popcorn in their hand.

I flipped the the bird and turned back to Jason, I played with his hair and I felt a couple of more pieces of popcorn hit me. I ignored it until one piece hit Emily and she turned back angrily and saw Courtney and Elizabeth. She called them down and they walked out of the theatre.

Me and Carly followed suite, and found our selves in the bathroom. Yeah so much fond memories. As soon as the bathroom door closed Emily stuck her finger in Elizabeth's face.

"What's your problem Elizabeth?" Emily had the fiercest look in her eyes, and at that moment I knew she wasn't the little china doll that people had made her out to be. Underneath all of that angelic beauty she had something feral hiding.

Elizabeth backed back and crossed her arms, "Emily look I didn't mean for-"

Emily stepped back up to her "No you look! Sam and Carly are my friends I have known you for years but if your going to go around and start rumors and continue to talk crap about them I will drop you as a friend so fast your head would spin"

"Emily..."

Emily put her hand out palm first " I don't want to hear it. I thought we could be civil for at least two hours until the movie ended but I guess I was wrong"

"She just went Christine on Liz" Carly reported to Sonny who moved uncomfortably in his chair, and made an unpleasant noise in his throat.

"What happened?" He asked, not looking interested but knowing Carly was going to tell him anyway.

"Liz and Courtney were throwing popcorn at me and then some got on Emily and she went off" I explained, I didn't want to say anymore than that. He should ask Emily since Liz didn't say anything to me.

"I'll talk to her later about it" Even though I had thought he was mad he took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb over my wrist. Making me squirm in my seat, I forgot about Elizabeth and Courtney. I leaned happily in my seat and enjoyed the movie with my friends.


	17. Mini Mentions & Interrupted Questions

Please let this be a silent dinner, please! I chewed quietly on my chicken Alfredo, which was my favorite. My mom hardly ever cooked it since she was never home. I guess this was suppose to be a 'I'm home for a couple of days woo hoo' for me. It wasn't I loved my mom dearly but I liked being on my own being able to think without my mom analyzing my every expression and think I'm hiding something. Nothing usually happened so she has always been wrong. Since this weekend she was definitely right. I took another bite and looked up at my mom. And found that she was squinting at me. Crap! She knew something was up and now I couldn't excuse myself from dinner since she would suspect I was going to hide something.

Beep!

It was my mother's phone she looked apologetic to me and checked to see why it had rung. When she read the name she dropped it on the table. In one final swoop I came over the table and grabbed her phone. I didn't look at the ID. I grinned at my mom I had leverage. My mow would never let me go to a party on a week day. Never. But if I had something over her she would. I felt terrible for doing it but it couldn't be helped since I really wanted to go to this party" It was Carly's she was going to throw it at her house but she had wanted more people there so they changed the location to one of Edward Quartermaine's mini mansions. Everyone was going to be there and I didn't want to be missing the party of the month possibly year.

"Let's compromise mom, there's a party going on in the country in one of Edwards places and I want to be there"

My mom sagged in her seat and tapped her fingers on the table she smiled, "When?"

I shrugged nonchalantly,"I would get home at a descent time remember that. It's tomorrow"

My mom made a noise that didn't quite fit the category of a lady "Ever heard of a ten day's notice?"

"I only had three day's and I used two of them thinking of way's to persuade you. This" I held the phone up "...was just an opportunity I decided to take"

Her phone beeped again and I whistled, "Aren't you popular, now I'm thinking that this is a man texting you because I'm pretty sure if it was a case you would have climbed over this table and snatched it"

"Ah! I am so regretting ever teaching you anything about interrogation or-"

Beep!

"I'll be home by twelve probably even earlier than that. Come on mom" I shook her phone "You know you want to say yes"

"I can ground you Sam. You know that right?"

"The thought has crossed my mind but I'm ready to take that risk"

"Then you can go, now give me my phone!"

I skipped happily up the stairs to my room and logged into my computer, inviting all of them into a group chat.

Robbing: What's going on?

CarlyFries: I was this close to sleep when I heard my computer beep. You guys know I can't resist gossip. So what do you have Sam?

Sammy: I don't have gossip just really good news. I'm going to your party

Emily: That's good news! The house is already ready for the party!

CarlyFries: Robin your user name sucks

Sammy: Shut up Carly. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Wait why didn't we have school last friday?

Robbing: We did have school we just didn't go...

Sammy: Carly you told me that it was some kind of school thing! I told my mom that it was teacher's work day!

CarlyFries has signed out.

Wednesday

Mom was gone shopping with Diane for new shoes which she did not need and I was in my room dancing to old disco music. I could only use the top part of my bod though. Since my toes were drying. My car which had been sitting in the school parking lot was toed my mom got it back sent it to the shop and now my baby is running better than ever. I wouldn't be driving tonight though, Emily was picking all of us up in her limo again. Couldn't have to many limo rides.

My shirt was a burnt yellow it fell to my zipper and stopped, I had dark blue jeans on that would hang over my heels. My hair was combed but I didn't do anything to it. Tonight was going to be a fun night. I could probably stay home late if I wanted to. All I had to do was call the house phone, my mom always answered if she was home. It didn't matter if the phone was in the basement of a bookcase on the highest shelf. She was going to answer that damn phone if it killed her.

Emily had called me warning me that they were on their way. I took my time getting dressed making sure that every piece was straightened tucked tied and presented like I wanted it. And only then did I take my cell phone and key and go downstairs to wait.

"I thought the host was supposed to be the first one's at the party?" I asked Carly who was taking off her heels and stretching her legs.

"Ahhh I think they'll be alright until we get there. There's food, a DJ, decorations they can stare at and they are at mansion. I think they'll do fine without me"

"I'm hungry as hell, I think I might now even try to make an entrance I'll just push everyone out of the way to the buffet table. I'm sure that'll be a memory they won't forget" Carly chuckled, she slipped her shoes on.

I found myself nervous to go into the party, Robin,Carly and Emily all went in thinking I was right behind them instead I was lagging behind. Standing on the porch with a few unfamiliar people. A car pulled up and Maxie, Lulu and Johnny hopped out. Maxie looked annoyed.

"Whatever Lulu it doesn't take that long to get dressed I told you to do that an hour earlier. Now we're late!"

Lulu stalked up to the porch beside Maxie, "Be happy you got a ride"

"A ride? You act like I begged you to take me Spinelli was going to bring me but you insisted so I gave in "I literally thought Maxie and Lulu were about to fight until Maxie stopped infront of the door and fixed Lulu's hair for her.

"Thank you" Lulu said bitterly.

"Your welcome"

They walked in and I followed them in. There was a slow song playing; Fleetwood Mac. We were going to kick it old school. I was crossing the dance floor when I saw Maxie and Spinelli dancing. Spinelli had his arms tied around her waist and her hands wound around his neck. They smiled at each other a million emotions just from one glance.

"Are you looking for someone?" I hadn't even seen Lucky approach me.

"Carly. But I can already guess where she is"

"I wanted to tell you that Liz isn't as bad as you think"

" Is she here?"

Lucky laughed his smile so charming I couldn't help but smile with him, "No. Elizabeth decided to skip this particular party."

"Samantha what are you doing? Come over here Sonny is trying to do the Reject" Now this was something I had to see, I followed her into another room and saw the game on flat screen that was hung on the wall, a couch sat in the middle of the room and drinks were up on a table available to all. And in the back was Sonny, trying to do the Reject. It was the funniest thing I had seen all week.

Robin held a glass in her hand the liquid sloshing over the side of the cup. "Son-ny stop! Quit! This is just terrible"

Sonny smile widened, "You know I can dance"

Patrick shook his head "No you _really _can't!" Him and Nik had each their hands on each other's back. Trying to hold each other up.

Sonny stopped dancing and waved to someone, "Jason over here!"

I turned and Jason's eyes instantly feel to what I wearing I was surprised when he pulled me in to a hug. He smelled of motorcycle leather and Irish Spring. " I've missed you" Jason whispered to me before pulling away. Jason hadn't attended school this didn't mention him and I could see everytime I glanced at his empty chair she tensed.

"Sonny is trying to do the Reject" Patrick filled him in.

"Good luck with that" He said giving Sonny a confused look, "Sam do you want to dance?"

"You don't dance!" Carly roared.

He ignored her, and I placed my hand in his and we went back to the main room. A slow song ws already playing, Jason drew me into his chest my arms circled his neck and I laid my head on his chest. We swayed to he music. "Sam?"

"mmm?"

"I want you to be mine"

"You mean as your girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

I licked my lips, "Ja-"

"THE POLICE ARE ON THERE WAY!" At first everyone stared waying their options and deciding if he was telling the truth or not. He didn't look like he was high on drugs, everyone fled. They rushed to their cars screaming and laughing. Jason ran like a bat out of hell pulling me with him. He hopped on his bike and I got on behind him, not even able to put on my helmet. He sped out of the long curved driveway into the trees that surrounded the mansion.

"Why are we going this way?"

"Less traffic and it's faster" How many times had he been here any way? To know a path through the woods and...now look who is over analyzing everything. I felt like my mother for two whole seconds. I never wanted to feel that again. My mom was uptight, suspicious of everything and an workoholic. Those were three things I never wanted to be called.

We made it back at my house at ten forty. Mom's car was in the drive way and when we pulled up she turned on the porch light. Jason would have to wait until tomorrow for his answer, I wasn't going ot text it to him that's for sure.


	18. Lying Threw Teeth & With Room Breaches

When I came into the house I was surprised that my mom was about to leave. She was putting on her blazer key's jiggling her hand like wind chimes. Where was she going? She looked up and saw me and frowned.

"Back so soon?" She asked, I was sure back so soon had a hidden meaning. There was a vroom and we both heard Jason pulling away from the drive-way. She checked her Blackberry before finally saying what probably had been sitting here all night thinking about, "So what happened at the party?"

"Police came and ruined it but everyone was able to get out. At least as I know of" I crossed my arms and my eyes narrowed my eyes at her. She seemed oddly tense, where was she going? I asked her exactly that.

"Sam the police that ruined your party were looking for illegal weapons. They think that Sonny Conrinthos is the new don of Port Charles. At seventeen!"

Mom didn't notice but my entire body was frozen in place, I felt like I was on fire, I would faint soon enough. That was why Jason reacted so quickly to leave, he probably had a gun on him or on in his motorcycle. Was Manny's gun still there? My fingers dug into my arms, and I had zoned out so much that I couldn't even hear my mom talk to me. Carly should be home by now, I wanted to talk to her about tonight and how much she knew about Sonny and what they did.

"Sam?" My mom clapped her hands trying to regain my attention, jerking me out of my thoughts. "Something happened didn't it? You can tell me anything, what do you know about Jason?"

"Mom I'm sorry but I don't know anything. If I did I would tell you alright?" I was lying to her but I was so cool and collected when I said it that she brought it.

"I know that it's just this is a big case and I'm already stressed about the other four cases on my desk that I don't even know what I'm talking about!" I tried not to look relieved when she kissed me goodnight and left of the door

. I stared at where she had been standing and I debated if I should tell Jason that the police were on his trail. He probably already knew about it of course, his dad and grandfather had flew back in yesterday. And they were a prominent family in PC. So they would definitely get the news that the party had been raided and the cops suspected Jason of crimes that I didn't even know of.

I shook my head as if I was shaking every thought about tonight out of my head. I headed upstairs and showered for bed, when I left the bathroom I stepped into my room and found the entire room pitch black. I could feel more than one person in the room, someone had a breathing problem. It was so loud it was plainly obvious that they were here. With shaky hands I stepped backpedaled into the bathroom. And turned the light back on. They had simply turned off the lights in my room, how did they know I could fight. They clearly had made the room dark to catch me by the surprise so I wouldn't be able to fight them back. Before I could fully be in the bathroom. One of them approached me grabbing me by the hand. My fist flew blindly and I met hard flesh, he came further into the bathroom knocking me towards the sink. I kicked out and ignored the pain coming from my arm. It hurt but not as much as getting potentially tortured even the thought had me cringing

"Come help me! This bitch is-" Crack! I punched him again, he caught my arm and slammed me on my back. His chest was higher up so I pulled my knee up into his kidney. He screamed, and head butted me. Knocking my head into the ground. I was stunned for a few seconds and I saw the second man standing above me with a set of handcuffs. Shit.

Stupidly the bastard got of me leading me to raise my leg and catching his chin. Astonishingly he fell face first. Bastard number two stared agape. And I took that as my cue, I leaped up and ran from the bathroom, Bastard 2 followed me. I made it out of my bedroom without running into the wall and into the hallway, I didn't hear him behind me so I knew he had taken the other set of stairs. I turned around and went into the bathroom across from my mother's room. I locked the bathroom door and opened the window and removed the screen by kicking it in while climbing out. Now on the room I looked down at the lower roof of the garage. I jumped and landed with a pins and needles feeling in my heels I jumped again landing on top of my car and rolled off hitting the ground running. Where was that patio snitch when you needed him!

With speed of Secretariat (racehorse) I was down the block in seconds, not even taking the time to look behind me. "Sam!" I heard in back of me. The voice stopped me and I tried to stop but I ended up falling on my ass. I panicked jumping up and looking around me, I was sure I heard his voice.

Someone was running towards me, in a pink dress and flats. It wasn't Jason it was Maxie, she was running towards me with Spinelli. I ran towards them and even though I hardly knew Maxie at all I embraced her and held on to her hard as I could. She hugged me back and Spinelli had taken his phone out of his pocket to call the police.

"Hello? Yes there's an emergency..."


	19. Worrying About the Future & Fake Tears

"How could this have happened? Didn't you hear them coming in? Oh God we have to move, I mean we have to!" My mom was pacing back and forth across the annoying the hell out of me.

Yes it was her job to worry about me but did she have to interrogate me like it was all my fault.

"I told you before I was in the shower! I didn't hear anything, and it's over so can you please leave and turn off my light?" I knew my attitude had shined through when she stopped pacing and stared at me her jaw shifted and she closed the distance between us. And I couldn't escape, I was too weak from my pain pills to get up.

"I am your mother, and you were almost killed! Kidnapped! I'm aloud to worry about you."

"Could you not do it in my room?" For almost two hours we've been having the same conversation that I just had with the police. Who had surveillance on the house as we argued. "If you need a distraction go to work that always cheers you up" I knew it was a low blow, but I wasn't thinking clearly and I wanted sleep.

Mom gasped, "It's my job Sam but you are right, I should be there. Those files are still open on my desk and I still have that Conrinthos case going on" Mom was falling off her wagon, she wanted me to think they had something on Jason when in fact from the look in her eyes they didn't have anything to pin on them.

"And how is that going for you?"

Mom grabbed her purse from my dresser and came to kiss me on my forehead, "I'm going to let that go, the doctor's say you need to stay in bed so don't get up to go downstairs or any of that. You can have your next dose of medication in a hour. And don't worry it's two police men out side patrolling the house. Good night"

When the light went off and the door shut I sighed in relief I would apologize later on. What I really wanted to do was talk to Jason, he had to know who had done this or at least had an idea. It felt surreal to be in this room again after what happened, but I wasn't really scared I knew they weren't hiding in the closet or under my bed. And now there were cops outside my house I was guaranteed a good nights sleep.

_**One Week Later**_

I was at Carly's house copying some of her notes for first hour, and eating McDonald's. She wasn't talking, which was a clue that something big was on her mind. The reason I hadn't called her on it was because I didn't want her to shut down and then start babbling about some crap that happened at school when I wasn't there. An idea came to me even though I wasn't a hundred percent it would world I proceeded with it. I closed my notebook and produced tears, they came down my cheeks in streams.

She was stunned, since two seconds ago I was alright. "Sam what is it? Why are you crying?"

"When I gave the description of the suspects I thought they would find them right away, instead they can't find them any where! And I know you know something but you're holding it back because Sonny told you too" Just to add an edge I began to hyperventilate, breathing deeper and shorter my hand flew to my neck.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you just don't repeat anything that I say" Carly flipped her curly mop of hair over her shoulder and gave me regretful look.

Immediately I calmed, waiting for her to begin. "Feeling better now?" Carly stated knowingly, "The reason why they can't find them in the country's database or any other is because Spinelli deleted them. Jason caught the two guys, and word is that he didn't go soft on them"

My hands went to my hair pulling and curling the strands around my fingers " He killed them?"

"I guess so, I wish that Sonny didn't do this. And I wish that Jason wasn't involved. Too late now..."

"It's never to late for anything"


	20. Mt Everest Peaks & Sleepy Texts

Maybe I shouldn't go to school this week, Maxie had been giving me all of my homework from the office so I was caught up. I leaned back and closed my eyes, I had thirty minutes until school started I could sneak a nap in.

My ring tone woke me up wake up! wake up! hurry up and answer the phone before I transfer them to voicemail! wa-

"Hello?" I croaked.

"How did you hear your phone but not me practically beating your window in?" It was Jason and he was standing next to my car smiling. Why did he have to notice my car? I didn't want to talk to him now, I didn't have time to prepare what I needed to say, what to ask.

I unlocked my doors and he got in quickly, "Samantha...I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital or when you were at home. It was a bad-"

"Jason did you kill them? Don't lie...please don't lie because I feel like I'm on the peak of Mt. Everest teetering between Tibet and Nepal. One leading me towards you and the other away. And I don't know what to do about it" Tears burned at my eyes and I grimaced at the fact that I even knew. I wish I hadn't asked Carly. Even though I would still wonder but at least I could have been blissfully ignorant about everything that had happened. I wanted to be with Jason, I did but he murdered someone!

Jason was quiet for a couple of minutes he stared at the dash board blankly before answering me, "I didn't know that they were the one's who hurt you. I didn't even get the call until three hours later. I was at the warehouse and two workers were in the back, I didn't recognize them and Sonny never said we had any one new so I asked them who they were. The one with the swollen nose came after me first, and I put him out with my gun and then the second rounded the corner and shot a few rounds one grazed my shoulder but I'm okay...he isn't" Jason watched my face, and I knew he was telling the truth but I couldn't stop the thought that he was giving me excuses. He had killed two men.

Sam shut the hell up he killed them in self defense would you say that you were giving excuses if you had killed them that night? And he couldn't report it sense he had killed them at the warehouse plus they would be connected to the mob. That's why Spinelli had deleted the files from the database. These aren't excuses they were facts. And I believed them and I wasn't on pain meds any more so I knew I was thinking clearly. I sighed, "Jason...I'm going back home. I'll talk to you later."

"Your not coming to the carnival?" Jason asked surprised.

I remembered what Lulu had told me, "That's tonight?"

"Yeah I was kind of hoping you would come with me" He smiled diffidently, his head bowing boyishly. "I could pick you up at six"

"mm-hmm" I nodded.

He turned as if he was about to get out of the car instead he turned back and kissed me softly on my lips. He smiled, satisfied at my cheeks blushing red.

I drove back home making sure before turning on to my street that she wasn't home, I parked in the garage and settled on the couch in the living room watching television. Not even ten minutes into getting home Carly texted me: Jason just arrived l8 4 skoo. i saw ur car outside earlier wat were u talkin bout?

I tiredly texted back, I was on the brink of sleep "We talked about what happened. Oh and he's taking me to the Carnival L8R on" I sent the message and turned my phone off and going to sleep comfortably on the sofa.


	21. Sneaky Crushes

I had to give it to them PCH really knew how to throw down. The Carnival was full of life; rollercoasters, games and good music. Jason held my hand hand while watching the crowd. We were trying to find Robin. She had told us to wait for her by the Hi-Striker game but she wasn't there.

"Jason why don't we wait here for her, they'll turn up." I suggested.

Jason squeezed my hand gently, his thumbgoing over my pulse in circles. I think he knew the effect it had on me and he just wanted to torture me. He smiled, and looked around "What do you want to play?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "While we are standing here we can try out the Hi-Striker" Jason paid the host and took the black sledge hammer out of the man's hand. He weighed it in his palm before swinging it once over his shoulder and bringing it down hard against the scale. The bell raised all the way to the top making a ding sound. The group of people behind us clapped and the host informed me since we won we could choice one of the big prizes or two of the smaller ones.

Jason wasn't happy when I picked out two panther beanie animals. I handed one to him. He laughed, "You expect me to pet it?"

The panthers were adorable, my beanie looked up at me with blue irises "I'm going to name him Jase."

"After me?"

"Don't flatter yourself" I rebuffed. I took out my phone again and called Robin, she answered this time. "I'm so sorry Sam! I couldn't find the damn game!"

"It's alright where are you?"

"Back of the Gym, Emily is looking for Nik have you seen him?"

"Nope we'll be in a few minutes"

"See ya" Robin hung up.

After storing our beanies in the Escalade we joined Robin and Carly in the Gym of the school.

Almost everyone was dancing, we passed by Lulu when she spotted me gave me a dazed smile. She laid her head back on Johnny's shoulder and they swayed back and forth to Taylor Swift. Carly and the gang were farthest back and Patrick and Robin had snuck off to dance.

"Has any of you reached Nikolas?" I asked the, they all shook their heads no.

"I'm going to go get me something to drink I'll be back" They waved me off and continued laughing.I I was wandering around the Gym, when Lucky approached me. He had his arm around his sister Lulu and the rim of his eyes were red. Lulu didn't look the least bit happy at the situation. His shoulders drooped and he leered at me, eyeing my apparel.

"You look good tonight Samantha" He slurred, Lulu looked uneasily at him, she was practically holding him up.

"Thanks Lucky, where's Elizabeth?" I asked, this was going to leave a dent in my evening for sure. Something big must have happened with him and Liz. For him to drink at the carnival, maybe it happened at the carnival.

"I don't know but I do know that she's mad at me." Lucky informed me, he swayed and Lulu rocked with him. That's when I spotted Nikolas he was dancing with some girl with blonde hair. I screamed his name, ignoring everyone who stopped dancing to stare. He stepped away from the girl, smiled and came over to us.

"What?" He asked, not to happy that we interrupted his dance.

"Lucky's drunk he needs to be taken home. Your going to do it" I ordered, he looked to Lucky to me back to Lucky and made a 'uhh' noise.

"Come on Nik he's your brother. Take him home!"

Nikolas took Lucky from Lulu and waved to the blonde girl. Who the hell was that girl? I had seen her around the school but of course I never paid her any attention. Maybe it was time I did. Lulu who was still with me looked to what had caught my eye.

"Was Nikolas with her?" Lulu asked, even though I was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

I decided to answer her anyway. "Yeah we were looking for him earlier. That means he's been ignoring Emily and our calls to be with her. "

"Her name is Nadine" Lulu told me, crossing her arms. We were staring at Nadine like we were invisible. She had left the spot that she Nik were dancing and was against the wall talking to friends. Lulu and I walked further up so we had a good view of her. Nadine had mid length blonde hair, big eyes, and fair skin. She didn't look like Emily at all. Was he cheating on Emily in plain sight or was this just a friendly dance? Not by the way Nadine was blushing. "I'm not really her friend but we have Physical Science together and she talks about Nikolas constantly"

"Hmm interesting."

"Ooh what are you thinking? You aren't going to go confront her or anything are you?" Lulu asked, worried that she might get caught in the cross fire.

"Why would I do that, that isn't my job. It's to protect Emily. Keep this all to yourself alright?" Nadine turned seeing us stare bluntly at he, her head tilted and she looked at us confused.

Lulu and I waved, smiling. I felt like Carly. Speak of the Prada wearing devil she ran up and pushed me so that she could stand in the middle. "What are you losers doing?"

"Talking" I said simply.

"Liar. Jason was just talking about these beanie babies that he won for you. You named yours Jace?" Carly raised her eyebrows, signaling that she wanted details. Thankfully Johnny and Spinelli decided it was that moment they wanted to appear.

"Hello, Fair Samantha!" Spinelli greeted me, bowing. Maxie came up behind him grabbing his arm.

"Hi Sam! Where's Jason?"

"He's in the back with the rest, why?" Did she think that Jason was my ball and chain? Following me around where ever I went?

"No, I was simply asking a question. I saw you two outside earlier but I was with Nadine and she wanted to-"

"Nadine?" I feigned like I didn't know who she was.

"Yeah she's a student here at PCH, a junior. Oh my god! You are not going to believe it but she..." She giggled, " it's kind of hilarious."

I had to reel myself in. On the inside I was slapping my self on the shoulder. "What?" I was surprised that Carly had been quiet this entire time. She was waiting diligently for the name.

"Nadine has a crush on Nikolas! She absolutely loathes Emily, you know she's the only one that has his heart!" Maxie smiled at us, and we gave each other a thoughtful look. Maxie looked to Lulu giving her a skeptical glare.

We still didn't have proof that Nikolas was cheating. I didn't want to keep this from Emily but I didn't want to accuse my cousin falsely either.


	22. Regrets & With Breakfast Calls

I snuggled up to my beanie panther Jase, tonight was the night that I was going to call Nikolas "Nik? Are you busy?"

Nikolas made a noise that spelled out he didn't want to talk to me, "What do you want?"

Just dive right in, just dive right in Sam. "Are you cheating on Emily?"

Nikolas went silent, I had to check my screen to make sure he hadn't hung up, "Why the fuck would you ask me that?"

"You were dancing with Nadine, me and Lulu saw you." I added, I twisted my fingers in my hair, pulling down roughly. It was a bad, bad idea to call Nik. I should have had Carly do it.

"So what you immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was cheating? I know that we don't really get along that much but I would have thought that-"

I sat up straight in the bed I hated when people yelled at me, and he had done it twice "Look you ignored our calls, and instead of trying to find us so you can dance with Emily like you promised. But oh no you didn't come dance with Emily you were dancing with Nadine! And you looked mighty happy with your arms wrapped around her backside. You know you did wrong. Do not turn this around on me! Your mistake not mine and the only reason I called you was because I didn't want Emily to find out by Nadine rocking one of your varsity coats in the hallway"

Nikolas went quiet again, "Look Samantha I'm glad that your trying to look out for your friend but I'm not cheating. Nadine begged me to dance with her and the reason why I was mad was because I wouldn't be able to dance with Emily"

Well...damn. I felt like a complete idiot. He wasn't feeding me lies, I could hear the truth in his voice and it hurt me that he thought I didn't trust him. Which I hadn't but I had good reason too. I think. Sometimes it wouldn't hurt to follow my own advice and not jump at evidence that really proved nothing.

"I'm sorry Nikolas, but you have to admit that it looked suspicious and you were ignoring our calls."

He thought it over, "Every time I reached for my phone she grabbed my hand and started pulling off to meet one of her friends. Look it's alright okay?"

"Yeah" I said, my head dipped and I hugged Jase closer to me.

"Are you crying?" Nikolas asked in disbelief. He had never saw me even near tears.

"No" And I wasn't going to cry, "No because if I cry then you're going to cry then we're all going to be crying" I laughed, it was a joke from The Craft. It would make me laugh even after the hundredth time I hear it.

Nikolas caught the joke "The Craft? You are weird Sam"

"Thanks" I replied dryly.

There is a line that you should never cross and this is one of them. Having your boyfriend sleep over your house when mom was away. If you were caught you wouldn't be receiving the plaque for 'Daughter of the year'. Jason dropped his bag by my closet. I was rocking on my heels and my thoughts went to other things. Like if my mom actually came home tonight. I didn't even hear Jason approach me but when I felt his hand brush over my face. My mind cleared and I met his gaze.

"I can go home if you want me too. It's alright"

I shook my head, and circled his waist with my arms "I want you to stay" I laid my head on his chest and breathed in the scent of him. "I'm happy that your staying here for the night to tell you the truth. Sometimes I wake up and I'll feel like I'm being watched even though I'm not" I confessed. Jason stroked my back and dipped his head his lips brushed over mine before he kissed my forehead and headed towards my bathroom to shower.

Since I had already showered, and did my bedtime ritual I got into bed. Laying inside the covers in fetal position watching the flat screen that was mounted on the wall. After an episode of The Nanny went off Jason came back into the room. He dropped his towel into my dirty clothes basket. He climbed into bed with me, and I turned off the television.

"Goodnight" I whispered.

"Sweet dreams..." I heard him say before I drifted in a dreamless slumber.

BEEP! I woke up with the sun shining straight in my face and my face pressed into Jason's chest. I bent over the bed to retrieve my phone. It was from Robin, No school today, have you seen the fog? It's too thick to drive in.

I texted her back, I love you fog, truly I do! Ty girl!

Jason groaned and blinked open his eyes, "We woke up late?"

"Too much fog outside, no school" I smiled, happy as hell that I didn't have to leave the comfort of my bed...or Jason.

Jason held a smile of his own and lifted his hand, flicking me on the nose. I slapped his hand away and Jason lifted his body up and pulled something from underneath him. It was a black beanie Panther. " You sleep with this?"

I yanked it from his hands and placed Jase in my lap. "And if I do?"

With derision his chest raised and fell I swung Jase at him, hitting him dead in his stomach "Ow!"

"That did not hurt"

This time Jason's phone rung, he answered and looked pointedly at me. He wanted to talk about something that I was probably not aloud to hear. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my house shoes and went downstairs to the kitchen. I should have closed my door and eavesdropped in the hallway but I would never want him to do that to me. And I trusted that he wasn't doing anything wrong. What was I thinking almost everything that he was doing was wrong in some way!

Ring Ring! It was the house phone, I checked the ID and Alexis Davis popped up. Shit "Hello?"

"Our case is over but Diane and I won't be back in Port Charles until tomorrow because the fog."

I sighed in relief, careful for her not to hear "It's alright mom, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Your mom isn't going to be home until tomorrow?" I heard Jason ask, he was walking into the kitchen shirtless. I bit into my bottom lip and took the milk from the fridge and two pop tart packs out of the cabinet.

"Can you cook?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked incredulously at Jason. If he only knew how many infamous stories there were about me and cooking. Me plus kitchen equaled a wreck. Mom quickly learned that equation many years ago when I attempted cereal and had put to much milk and not enough cereal.

My finger pointed towards the fridge "You can cook."

Jason cracked his fingers and went over to the fridge, I watched as he began to take out ingredients. This was going to be fun.


	23. Strange Confessions & Obsessions

Robin and I had went shopping the day before for our dresses. Robin's dress was long and flimsy, tight at the waist and if she twirled the skirt would arch in a circle. Mine was a black satin number which hugged my chest, stomach and hips and loosened around my legs. It was beautiful! We both sat on her bed staring at our heels, we had decided that we should wait until our rides came to where them.

Anna walked in eyeing us, bemused at what we were doing. "They aren't very comfortable are they?"

Robin shook her head, "We took a pat, we're going to get through the night wearing these if it kills us"

"It just might..." I whispered. Robin and I shared a look and laughed at my seriousness.

Anna tilted her head thoughtfully and smiled at us before leaving the room. "She's up to something" Robin told me.

Anna came back and handed us each of us a pack of 's Gel'n. Robin hugged her mom's waist. "Oh my god you don't know how this is going to save us sometime going to the bathroom for feet breaks!"

"Feet breaks? Never mind I don't want to know " Anna joked, she rubbed Robin's hair and kissed her forehead. "You two have a good night, and stay safe."

"We will mom."

Robin and I stuck our heads out of the limo's roof window and screamed the lyrics to Lights by Ellie Goulding

"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone!" I sung, dancing along. I was having fun with my friends, in Port Charles with my favorite song playing. Nothing could ruin it even with Carly telling me I was the worst singer she had ever heard in her life.

"You shine when I'm...my phone is ringing.!" Robin sung, I stopped and laughed.

"That's not the lyrics!"

"No dummy! My phone is ringing! Move I have to answer it" I squeezed my self against the side of the window to let her duck back into the limo. I stopped singing and just enjoyed the view of the moon, stars, and all the flashing lights that were going on around me.

"Samantha McCall! What exactly do you think your doing get back into that limo now!" I heard someone scream at me. I whipped my head around that I thought I would crack my own neck. Mom? Oh crap! Had my mom seen me? Then I spotted Nikolas in a drop top Mercedes behind me and stuck my tongue out childishly.

"You are not funny NikoAss!" I hollered at him from the window.

"You aren't talented either, my ears are scarred for life cousin!" He shot back, smug.

I gave him my best F.U look and dipped back into the limo. Landing in Carly's lap, "Is this a lap dance?"

"What?" I asked, standing up and knocking my head into the ceiling. "Crap!"

"Because if it is it's the worst one I have ever seen!" Carly complained.

"How many lap dances have you seen?" Emily asked cautiously.

"I've talked Sonny into giving me one"

We all broke out into derision with that confession, Carly joined in. " Last week he had on a leopard speedo!"

"Okay, okay that's enough I do not need to see Sonny and have a image of him and a leopard speedo popping up" I said gasping for breath. Carly made sure her makeup didn't muss and I studied Emily. She looked great, and happy wearing a necklace Nikolas had brought her years before. How could I have doubted Nikolas' love for Emily?

The dance floor was crowded, and the bar (all non-alcoholic) had a few seats empty. We quickly claimed them and ordered drinks. "Where are the guys?" Carly raised her self up on the chair balancing her ass and her drink. She dropped back down disappointingly.

"I don't think they are here yet"

"Nikolas is here Emily, he was driving behind us"

Emily took out her phone and texted him, "Hey guys I'm about to go dance with Nik."

"I wanna go dance" Carly pouted.

"I am not going out there by myself that's for sure" Robin wrung her hands nervously, I rolled my eyes and pulled both of them with me on the dance floor. Carly came willingly when Robin was digging her feet into the dance floor. Carly and I danced, moving in sync with the music after a few minutes Robin seemed to forget about everyone else and started dancing also. We saw friends and enemies dancing all around us, we either waved or glared. Maxie approached us and hugged me, "you look great! I love your dress"

"Hello what about the rest of us?" Carly asked pulling a sad face. Maxie giggled, "You all look great but I really needed to speak with Sam"

"You may as well tell us all because she's going to tell" Carly lied.

"No I won't" I took Maxie by the arm and into the hallway that led to the back exit.

Maxie took a deep breath before starting, "First Nadine was crushing on Nikolas, then she was curious about him. Now I think she's flat out obsessed!" Maxie's hands went to fixing her hair while talking to me, "I mean okay girls crush all the time but trying to find out where some one lives and driving by their house is taking it to a whole other level, you know?"

"She drove by his house?" I exclaimed, who the hell does that? That's what a stalker does!

"Yes and she might have taken his pen, it dropped on the floor in school and she picked it up and kept it! And that's understandable also I've done it a couple of times! But come on! She was talking about how she was going to help fix him because she thinks he's depressed I've tried telling her that he just looks like that. He can't help but look bored! It's his face!" Maxie was shouting now, saying what ever was coming to mind.

"Is she here tonight?"

"Yes, and guess who she's looking for?" I thought the question was rhetorical but she looked at me expectantly. She would know I would say Nikolas so it wasn't him. Then it had to be...

"Emily! She wants to talk to Emily?"

Maxie bobbed her head, "Oh my god I warned her though! I said if she talks to Emily about Nikolas she was going to get embarrassed. She wouldn't listen."

"Hell! Come on, you need to stall Nadine and I'm going to go see Emily..." I stopped talking when we I saw what was happening on the dance floor. Nadine was talking to Nikolas who was looking around for an exit. She would surely follow him if he walked away and he wouldn't want Emily to see this. Too damn late.


	24. Kick Ass & With Gifts

Emily was already stalking up to the two of them, I ran to stop her but she was already in Nadine's face, "Hello I'm Emily"

Nadine scooted farther towards Nikolas, "I'm Nadine and I think we should talk."

Emily nodded, that feral look was back in her eye that I had seen at the theatre. "I agree, who the hell do you think you are?"

Nadine gasped but she wasn't the only one. Nik, Maxie and I all had shocked looks on our faces. Emily cursed?

"I uh uh...I'm Nadine" the Freshmen repeated.

"We already established that, but I want to know who do you think you are. You have been talking so much around school, please don't stop now while you have a choice." Emily chin was tilted high and her hip was cocked with a dainty hand resting on it. Waiting for Nadine to reply.

"I like Nikolas and he likes me" Nadine blurted, her voice coming out like a toddler just learning how to talk. It was sad to watch, she didn't even have a chance.

Emily didn't even glance at Nikolas, "Nikolas has no interest in you at all. Your just a delusional Freshmen who fell head over heels over some one elses man and decided to pursue it. Well it ends here, if I even see you talk to him, wave at him, drive by his house" Maxie elbowed me as Emily continued, "Oh yes I saw you that day. Any attempt of contacting Nikolas is going to result in me kicking your ass. Got it?"

Nadine nodded, not able to talk. Emily crossed her arms, "Goodbye Nadine"

Without even looking at Nikolas she ran towards her friends who were watching from the other side of the room not daring to approach Emily. He took Emily's hand and kissed her cheek, "You know you never had to worry about me and another girl right?"

"Of course I know I can trust you, I haven't forgotten the promise you made to me all those years ago" They seemed to forget about us, I was sure that weren't even aware that Maxie and I had left and went back to the bar.

There were found Lulu and Johnny sitting sipping on fruit colored drinks, Lulu saw us first and waved "What's up?"

"Nothing much just got to witness all so angelic Emily go off of Nadine!" It was clear that Maxie was more than happy to have seen something that Lulu hadn't.

Lulu's mouth formed an 'o'. "What? Why didn't you come get me?"

"And miss the entire thing? I don't think so" Maxie turned her attention to Johnny, "Where's Spinelli?"

Johnny downed his drink, I was slightly suspicious that he added something extra to it. "Spinelli is with the rest of the guys with Robin. Oh Matt is over there also"

Maxie's face fell and her cheeks went pink, "Sam will you walk over there with me?"

I nodded and we took each other's hands, if we didn't one of us would lose the other in the crowd. We pushed through the crowd of dancers until we finally reached them. They all were sitting down as I walked past Jason to look for a chair he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into this lap. "Sit with me" he whispered into my ear, "I missed you Sam"

"Me too" I snuggled into his chest and said 'hello' to everyone. Carly and Sonny were giggling with each other about something. Robin, Patrick,Matt and Spinelli were laughing while Maxie stood by Spinelli uncomfortably.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jason was still whispering, his arms tightened even more around my waist. The gesture warmed me and made me feel safer than I'd ever had.

"I'm spinning the night over Robin's" I started tracing the our initials on his arm.

"Hmm I brought you something" He murmured against my hair.

I lifted my head up to see his face, "What did you get me?"

"You'll see maybe after you leave Robin's or..."

"We can go to dinner tomorrow" I suggested quickly, I really wanted to know what he was getting me. And I did not want to wait until next week, or two weeks later.

Jason chuckled, "You can't abandon Robin, you'll get your gift-"

"I have a better idea, we can double date with Robin and Patrick" My fingers dug further into his skin as I continued to trace.

"Alright" Jason agreed.

BEEP!

FROM: UNKNOWN

YU LOOK SO CUTE IN HIS LAP. 2 BAD HE'S THINKING ABOUT ME

Before Jason could see the text I hid it. The text had been stored earlier at the club, I hadn't heard the phone alert. Who the hell sent that text to me? Robin and I were in Jason's car, on our way home. Three minutes in the car and Robin had fell asleep in the back. Jason and I hadn't talked, I felt as if we didn't need to. Joy swelled through my heart, as I remembered laying his arms, whispering back and forth. Whoever had sent that text was wrong, just by studying him I knew he was happy, his shoulders were relaxed, he held a small smile on his lips and his hand was holding mine. I couldn't leave this text to myself but I didn't think it would change the situation if I told Jason. He couldn't do anything about it but call...Spinelli.

Spinelli! Why hadn't I thought of it before? Spinelli was a champ or a Jackal (as he liked to call himself) with computers. Instead of having Jason call him I could skip a few steps and tell him my self. Without having Jason worry at all.


	25. Heartfelt Gifts & With Silent Calls

Jason pulled my seat out for me, and pushed me back into the table. I smiled as he circled around to take his seat next to Patrick. I couldn't help the grin that traveled from my lips to my eyes. My hands fingered the necklace he had brought for me. A three dimensional rose charm for the necklace that he had designed for me. The crimson petals were detailed beautifully the petals flowed around each other in a perfect spiral, and the stem was vivid green. The necklace had been Jason's since he was seven. Out of all of the jewelry he had been given, this necklace was special to him because it was one he had actually brought. With money he had earned from working for a elderly that his parents wouldn't have known. Jason explained that he wanted to have something that he actually earned. Needless to say I was in tears when he tied it around my neck.

"Sam?" Robin elbowed me, I turned to see a waitress with bags under her youthful eyes. The second she got my sympathy she lost it, she glanced long at Jason.

"I would like the Chicken Alfredo with mushrooms, and I want my chicken grilled and cut into strips not squares please. Oh and please if you could milk the sauce I don't want it too thick." I mentally cracked up as I watched her try to write down my order. Jason noticed and wounded his foot with mine underneath the table gaining my attention. Jason liked to play footsie? My cheeks burned the color of my rose charm.

After everyone ordered their meals we began talking about school, friends and jobs. "Why does everyone seem to have a job except for me?" I asked feigning jealously.

"Maybe because you're way to lazy to look for one?" Patrick teased from across me.

"Hold up you two don't have a job either! Volunteer work does not count." I said pointedly at Robin, and Patrick.

"Yeah but that's going to help us in the future. My baby is going to be a doctor and I will become a neuropathologist assistant." Robin raised her chin in mock superiority.

"Here are your drinks" Our waitress began setting our drinks down. "There is a call for a Samantha McCall at the desk, they described you"

Anyone I knew would have called my cell phone, "Who is it?"

The waitress shook her head, "I wasn't told"

I excused myself and went to the front desk, the phone sat on the side, with the receiver off the hook. "Hello?" No one answered me so I repeated myself and got silence. I pushed the dial tone button and waited until it reseted than I dialed *69. It rung but no one answered, so I went back to our table.

Wasn't tonight full of wonderful surprises, I found Elizabeth standing next to Jason chatting. Why the hell was she here? When Jason saw me his face implied he expected an argument.

He was wrong, I embraced Elizabeth and smiled like we were long lost best friends "Liz! What are you doing here?"

She was still stunned by the hug, she didn't expect me to be nice either. "I'm here with my sister and Courtney"

"They must be waiting for you" Hinting that she should return to her seat as well.

"Yeah they are. Your dress is beautiful!" She digressed.

"Thank you, and your hair looks marvelous." I couldn't help but add that snarky undertone. She had a brief talk with Jason she needed to jet now. Liz balled her fist by her side to resist fixing her hair, which really didn't look bad at all. I was mad that she had called my phone to talk to Jason. It had to be Elizabeth who else would do something like that?

"Uh yeah thanks I'm going to go..have a great evening" She said unevenly turning on her heel and heading towards her table in a hurry.

"See you at the..." Robin cut her self off mid sentence when she recognized that Liz wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Awk-ward" Patrick whistled, a few seconds later he yelped in pain "Ow! Robin you can't kick me because I'm pointing out the obvious"

"Uh-huh you deserved it" Robin concluded.

Our food was served and we talked to each other between bites. Robin finished first and Patrick asked her to dance. They swung off to the dance floor leaving Jason and I alone.


	26. Finally Alone

"You look beautiful" Jason said gently, his foot hooked with mine underneath the table. A delicious tremor rocked through me just by the contact.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied, blushing.

"You never answered my question" Jason said.

I searched my mind, found nothing. "About what?"

"If you wanted to be my girlfriend"

"Yours...?" I repeated, did I hear him right? Jason simply nodded.

"As a girlfriend, I thought I'd been made it clear that I wanted to be your girl"

"Then it's official now" His smile broadened, opting me to do the same. I could hadly resist.

"You seem to be becoming a different man, Carly told me she hasn't heard you talk so much since she's known you" That bothered Carly, had started to talk much with me. He was still her best-friend though , Carly knew that.

"I haven't" Jason agreed, maybe the talking thing hadn't changed.

I remembered a call I had received earlier, I had completely forgotten about it. Which made me note to tell Robin later on. "I have a job."

This was news to him, "Where?"

"That diner where Lulu works" I tried to think of the name, "Kellys"

"Sonny's father owns that restaurant" Jason told me, "Congratulations, I've been thinking and I wanted to take you back to the place I tried to show you before."

I mentally shivered of the memory, Jason read my mind "We can make new memories"

"When?" It was so serene, to be sitting here with Jason, having dinner; smiling, talking, flirting.

JASONS POV

I hope she says yes, it's unbelievable to think that in weeks I had fallen in love with this girl. Everything about her was appealing. And I was beginning to notice the littlest things that she did. When she was anxious she would run her tongue over her teeth. She played with the ends of her hair when she was nervous. Sam bit her lip when she was thinking hard about something, like the answers to a test. And almost all her emotions could be read through her big brown eyes if you paid close attention.

SAMANTHA'S POV

"When do you start at Kellys?"

"Tomorrow after school, four to seven" I replied, Michael had told me my schedule for the week over the phone.

"I can pick you up then if you want" Jason suggested.

I nodded in agreement, "It's a date" Did I really just say something so corny?

Few hours later...

After retrieving my things from Robins house I was taken back home. After showering and changing into my pajamas, I found my mom in the living room watching Halloween. I plopped onto the couch and snuggled up close to her. Laying my head in her lap.

She rubbed my head, "Hey sweetie, did you have fun over Robin's?"

"Yep"

"Where you a good girl?"

"Uh-huh" I closed my eyes to block out another Michael killing and Mom jerked when she looked up to see what was happening.

"That is so inhumane"

"I think that's kind of the point mom"

"I don't see how you kids watch this stuff!" My mom said disgusted, I guess she wasn't digging Michael's hockey mask.

"Watch it with me, we can be scared together" I hadn't really spent any time with me mom, and this was one of those times where I had to take advantage.

"Okay...but you better not fall asleep"

"I won't" I promised, and we both screamed when Michael kicked in a door with knife a blazing.


	27. Diving In & True Colors

I was a hour into my shift at Kelly's when two young girls came through the front door. I only knew one of them, Maxie. She stalked over and went in the back to store her purse. The other girl came behind the counter with me. She smiled, "I'm Georgie and that brat who just went in the back is my sister Maxie"

Maxie appeared behind Georgie, "I heard that, and Sam" She empathized my name wanting to make it clear that she personally knew me "already knows me."

Georgie stuck her tongue out at Maxie and started brewing another pot of coffee. Maxie came beside me and leaned against the counter, "It's soo dead here it's not even funny"

"Thank you for believing in Kelly's, Maxie" Michael said coming down the stairs and giving her a disapproving stare.

"Sorry" Maxie said with shame, she bowed her head and went to the front table to straighten out the condiments. Georgie tightened her apron, "So your with Jason Quartermaine?"

"How did you know?" We had only made it official last night.

"Dillon Quartermaine, Tracy's son? I'm his girlfriend" Georgie explained to me.

"Hm, does he look like Jason?"

"No!" Georgie giggled, "He has his own little sexy features" we laughed simultaneously goofing off between customers. Maxie joined in and it seemed like we would never get anything done. Because every time Georgie went to the back to restock something Maxie and I would find something to laugh at and Georgie came back out wanting to know what was so funny. It went both ways, Michael didn't mind though.

Georgie and Maxie's shift ended at six so I was the only one left in Kelly's when Jason came to pick me up. I hadn't even heard him come in when I was tugged up by the waist and seated on the counter.

He kissed me, leaving me with a cloudy mind. "You ready to go?"

I nodded, and called out to Michael. "I'm leaving!"

"Bye sweetie have a good night!" He called out to me, "You too Jason"

How had he known that Jason was here? I hopped off the counter, grabbed my purse and followed Jason outside. His motorcycle had a new seat, it was longer than the older one. I climbed on after Jason, reveling in how my ass wouldn't hurt at the end of this trip. We gunned out of the parking lot and into the warm night, my arms wound tightly around Jason's waist and I could almost here him chuckling as my legs tightened on his hips.

As we passed by the same spot we had left Manny those weeks ago I felt a chill run down my spine. Jason noticed and hugged my tighter to him. We continued walking up hill, looking up, down and around trying not to get smacked by a branch or tripped by a log. Were there animals in this forest? Hopefully not. After a few minutes of walking Jason started walking to the left, soon I saw an opening in the trees. And the sound of running water became louder.

Jason snapped a couple of branches away from the entrance and gestured for me to proceed. It was beautiful. We were on a cliff, I hadn't even noticed we were so high up on the hill. Below us was a clearing, with a fountain coming from another cliff. The moon which was bigger than I ever seen it reflected off the glistening water. Purple and crimson petals were almost everywhere. And it was so quiet that I had to snap my fingers to make sure I wasn't deaf.

Jason sat beside me, and I fingered the rose around my neck. "I know why you like this place so much"

"Do you?"

"Yep, it's quiet here. You don't have to worry about anything else. No one is going to pop-" I broke off. Manny popped up.

Jason stood up stripping his shirt off, I only had eyes for his chest. And what a chest it was, I licked my lips and Jason made sound of amusement. He took off his jeans next. I swallowed dust. What was he doing?

"Going for a swim" He must have known what I was thinking. He dropped his drawers and jumped off the cliff. I didn't look until I heard a splash. It was extremely high up how was he going to get back up here? He saw my head poking out as I looked down on him, "Jump in!"

I thought about it, Jason said we should make new memories. This would be one to remember for years to come, I undressed until I was in my undergarments, and with one deep breath I ran and jumped off and into the clearing. The water chilled me at first, my head submerged underneath the water for a few seconds until I was pulled up by Jason. Damn this water was cold, but after wading around for a few minutes I got bold and kicked Jason and swimming away, playing tag. Until somehow he swam like a whale and caught my foot pulling me under water with him. I pulled back and successfully floated to the top, gasping for air and laughing like a baboon.

Jason appeared behind me, "Having fun?"

"Yep, I'm not even going to worry how we're going to get back to our clothes" or that nudge at the back of me is your little guy happy Jason?

"There's a back way over on the other side...And I was wondering, who called you at dinner?"

I floated away a couple of feet, I didn't want him to see my face when I lied. Well it wasn't exactly a lie per se, I had a assumption of who called me I didn't actually know "I don't know, when I answered it no one was there." I shrugged, "They must have hung up"

"Sam you're lying" Jason said, he still looked vaguely relaxed, so he wasn't mad.

"I think it was Elizabeth, actually I'm pretty damn sure it was her. Can't prove it though"

"I believe you. Elizabeth and I were together for a month the beginning of my Sophomore year. It wasn't working out so I broke up with her, she got back out with Lucky and they were back in love. Now that I'm with you I think she's jealous...Doesn't matter either way. I'm with you" He took hold of my arm and tugged me into his embrace. "You don't have to worry about any of them. I'm yours..."

"And I'm your woman huh?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

I shook my head, "Nope, no problem at all"

Carly fell asleep fourteen minutes into class, after the teacher gave me the third 'get your friend' look I stabbed her with my finger. She groaned and lifted her head to look around the room. When everything checked out to be okay she glared at me before putting her head back down

"Get up!" I hissed at her, stabbing her with my finger again.

"Will you quit that! I had a very rough night yesterday. My hand was injured and everything!" Carly cried, pretending to sob.

"Yeah sneaking out of the house and coming back at three in the morning. Getting your finger cut by the ladder was all your fault you can't bitch and moan about it"

"Did you just say bitch and moan? I am not bitching or moaning!" Carly said. Lainey snorted and Carly kicked her chair.

"You got to spend time with Sonny what's your problem?"

"I got cut off short because Max called about 'business'" She quoted business with her fingers " I'm starting to think that his business is more important than me this was the third time this has happened!" Carly crossed her arms, defensively and sulked. If Sonny was acting this way I wondered how long it would take for Jason to start showing his colors. Speaking of Jason and Sonny where the hell are they?


	28. Chapter 28

"Where is Jason?" I asked Carly, I casted a side glance at her quick enough to catch her bow her head. "Carly, where are they?"

"Well they had things to do..."

She wasn't explaining anything, "Things like what?"

She pointed to herself and slumped in her seat,eyes wide open, she even stopped her breathing as if she was dead...wait. That couldn't be right..."A dead body?"

Carly nodded and she watched my face, did she think I was going jump out of my seat and scream "Murderers! Murderers!"? I did feel light headed though, I raised my hand and asked for a pass to the nurse. Whispering "You don't have to worry I'm not going to tell" to Carly on the way out.

I was skipping down the stairs when I heard Jason call my name, I swung around and found him leaning on the second flight of stairs "You look cute today"

I couldn't help but smile at him, then I looked up to see if any camera's were around before closing the distance between us and pressing my lips to his. "You look...and smell good today too, you must have showered after burying that body"

He stood so still I wasn't sure if he wasn't set with rigor mortis, "What?"

"I'm not going to tell Jason, but I would like to know about these things. It let's me know when your actually paying attention to me or if your just there to create memories"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you know what you had to do after you took me home last night?" It saddened me that he could have been thinking about burying a dead person while spending time with me.

It hit him what I was talking about, "No! Of course not. When I was with you you were the only person on my mind. No one else. I promise, I wouldn't lie to you"

My hands fisted in my hair, this was going to be on my mind every time he was with me. I would want to know if he was thinking about some girl, a dead body, or killing a enemy. "How do I know that?"

He pulled me into his arms and cupped my face with both his hands "You should believe me because I love you, and when I'm with you I feel as if everything about my Enforcer life disappears. Believe that Sam"

He brought his lips down on mine and I did believe, I found that I loved him too with every ounce of passion in my heart. He picked me up and my legs swung around his waist his my back hit the wall. Our kiss deepened, and I could barely breath, or think, but I could feel. And what I felt was love and desire for Jason.

"WHAT THE HELL?" A man yelled.

I broke away from Jason and looked down the stairs to find Mac the local PCPD and my mother's friend staring aghast at the both of us. There would surely be consequences for the both of us, nothing he could do about it though.

Mac was taking me home where mom had just arrived. Why was he taking me home anyway? She could have just picked me up it made no sense at all. When we rode into the drive way I hopped out before he could turn the car off and stalked into the house. I thought I could run upstairs to my room but my mom caught me by saying "Don't. You. Dare"

Mom was dressed for work, so that was something good. At least I wouldn't have to stay in my room all day because she was downstairs. "Mom, I was kissing my boyfriend it wasn't-"

"Correction you were molded to his skin, you may as well have been glued to his body!" Mac pointed out, coming around the corner to stand beside my mom.

"Why are you still here?" I gritted out.

"Don't talk to him that way Sam" My mom checked me, "He's here because on my way here my tire rolled over broken glass"

I'm not ashamed for being mean, "And he couldn't wait in the car?"

Mac looked fairly surprised at my words but my mom wasn't she knew how I acted when I was mad. And I was beyond angry right now even though it was wrong to be that intimate with Jason at school. I didn't think that she had to be so dramatic to have Mac at her side backing her up.

"I think maybe you should go to your room Sam" It sounded more like a demand than a suggestion, I looked at my mom to see if she would say something but all she did was stare at me expectantly.

"Are you serious? You-" I pointed at Mac"Are not my father and don't tell me what do because it never ends well for anyone"

"Sam, go" My mom instructed harshly her words coming out harder than cement.

After thinking it over I smiled wickedly and walked upstairs to my room. My smile dropped when I entered my bedroom, the satisfied smile on Mac's face branded in my cornea's so vividly that I wanted to scratch my eyes out.

Carly sat on my bedroom floor flipping through pages of Glamour, "So Mac just told you go to your room and your mom just gave you the 'what are you waiting for stare?"

"Yes!" I confirmed, I was still seething with hate for the both of them. I knew that I was at fault here, I shouldn't have been kissing Jason in school especially like I was. But it wasn't right that my mom allowed Mac to talk to me like he had. He wasn't my dad!

"Knowing me I probably would've pounced on Mac, either to kiss him or beat him to death" Carly replied absently.

"Kiss him?" I asked confused.

"You have to admit he is a hunk"

"A hunk?"

"Is he dating you mom?" Carly looked up from her magazine, and I couldn't answer her I knew he was calling her every now and again but I wasn't sure if they were. I always thought they were partners in some way.

"No?"

"Was the kiss worth it?" Carly grinned knowingly.

"Yeaah! That kiss was unbelievable, my lips still stings from him biting it"

She burst into laughter, "Jason's a biter! That's good to know, he teases me again I'll bring it up"

"Don't! He'll kill me if he knew I told you that" I giggled, but Carly looked serious now.

"Did you ask about what happened last night?"

"Yeah, and he cleared all that up with a big I love you" I smiled, biting into my bottom lip.

Carly threw the magazine at my head, and I ducked to dodge it "And your just telling me now! Are you kidding me?" She stood up and started pacing, "I need to know when he said, how he said it and the look in his eyes when the words..." Carly went on and on about the details she needed and I let go of my anger and enjoyed the moment. Being with my best friend, sharing secrets and the things that we were both going through and laughing about it all.

Mom didn't come home until morning when I was leaving out of the door to my car, I didn't even look her in the eye I didn't even mumble a 'good morning' when she did. I got into the cab of my car and started it up and was shocked when my mom climbed into the passengers seat.

"We need to talk" She said.

"I'm going to be late" I bent to turn on the music and she slapped my hand away.

"No we're going to talk, I don't know why you were kissing that boy in school, I don't know why you're so damn mad at me. But what I do know is that I'm your mother and you will respect me."

My hands tightened on my steering wheel, "Mom, I'm mad because you let Mac talk to me like he was my dad or something. He's not! And you should have told him that this was between you and I, not him. I would've been happy to get what ever punishment you were going to give me before you let him speak to me that way."

Mom sighed, "I knew this was going to happen one day, you not having a father and not being able to-"

"This has nothing to do with not knowing my father! I don't care about that, I have you and that's more than enough for me mom." In the past I used to wonder if my father had abandoned me but I had grown out of that before I entered the third grade. It wasn't healthy for me and it wasn't healthy for my mom either.

"Do you truly believe that Sam?" Mom asked, tears glistening in her eyes and it wouldn't' be long before the both of us would be crying.

"Mom I've known this since I was ten! I love you mom, you have done more than your best with me."

She wiped her eyes, and sniffled "Well you go to school, and uhh...I'll see you later for dinner." She reached over to kiss my forehead and smiled. She left to go back inside and I drove to school with a purely happy smile. Today was looking good.


	29. Chapter 29

I was at lunch at lunch eating with Robin and Emily since Carly was 'sick' at home. We were talking about Patrick. "He called her mom, it was so cute"

Anna had invited Patrick over for dinner and Patrick had just said it out of the blue. Anna had taken it in stride and just looked up passing him the mash potatoes'. I could never have Jason over like that.

"How many times are you guys going to ooh and ahh over it?" Nikolas moaned, probably miffed since the attention wasn't on him.

"As many times as we like" Emily said, tossing a french fry at him.

"That's a federal crime in Carly land" I said.

Robin cracked up, "She's going to be mad that she missed all of this."

"I think she's going to be fine, she received a really big secret yesterday"

Robin was interested, she leaned in, "Sam have I told you how trust worthy I am?"

Emily stuck her tongue out at Robin, "I already know the secret, ha!"

I took a sip of lemonade and leaned into my chair, "Do you?"

"Yes"

I wasn't sure if Jason would tell her, it's not a secret but Jason wasn't the type to talk about his feeling two times in one day "Do you?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Jason told me when he got home. Oops"

Robin jumped in her seat, "So it's about Jason?"

"What's about Jason?" Patrick asked, breaking out of his conversation with Nik.

"Nothing eat your food" Robin told him.

"I will finish eating my hamburger but not because you told me too" Patrick pouted.

I was over whelmed with emotion, about how his family was going to feel about me to seeing Jason again. I still remembered the last time I swam with him. My hands tightened pulling on my robe tightening it, making Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepant's) look thinner than ever. Tracy answered the door with a permanent smirk on her face, "Hello...Sam"

I ignored her disdain for me and smiled cheerfully, "Hi Tracy" then I noticed her hair, "New haircut? gorgeous"

Tracy's eyes lit up but her face was stone, "Thanks, the girls are in the back"

"Okay, see you later!" I called behind my shoulder as I ran past her to the back.

The girls were already in the pool, the kept getting out to jump off the diving board over and over. Alice was sitting on the patio with Luke, Tracy was probably right behind me. My bathing suit was a white one piece, with the sides cut out, and it was kind of crossing the Victoria Secret line. I was grabbed from the behind by Jason, his mouth nuzzled my neck "I missed you"

The thought warmed me from the inside out, "It's only been three hours Jason"

"That long?" He nibbled on my neck making me feel as if I was being tickled.

Bam!

Sonny threw a beach ball at Jason's head. "Come on, let's finish this!" Sonny taunted.

Jason kissed my cheek before sprinting towards the pool and cannon balling in. I went over to the patio and grabbed a bottle of water and crapped the top. It was hot as hell outside.

"Your the girl who spent the night with the rest of Emily's friends, right?" Luke asked, bring a glass of what I am very sure of Brandy to his lips.

I nodded, "Yep"

"And your Jason's girlfriend?" Tracy pressed.

"Yep" I repeated, choking on the little bit of water I had in my mouth.

"Do you love him?" I've heard rumors about Tracy Quartermaine, that she was a ruthless, bitter bitch whose favorite hobby was to judge everyone else. However when she asked him if I loved Jason, I could tell that she really did care.

"Spanky!" Luke scolded, "Leave the girl alone, can't you tell she's scared as hell of you?"

I shook my head,"I'm not scared of her."

Luke laughed at that, while Tracy scowled at me "Just nervous I never had a serious boyfriend, so this is new to me you know being around the family. Trying to appear nice so I won't be judged wrongly" I added. Tracy knew that was pointed at her, and snorted.

"You won't be, at least not from me. Go swim" Luke reassured.

"Thanks Luke" I capped my water and ran towards the pool, jumping, tucking and submerging into the water in egg position. I tried to swim to the surface but someone grabbed my leg, I opened my eyes and saw Nikolas smirking. His grip was tight I couldn't surface at all, so I fought. He did or didn't care about the fear in my eyes. Let go you stupid pathetic idiot! Let go!

I swam towards him and tackled, or at least tried to. I grabbed his hair and push down as I swam up, he caught me by the waist though. What the hell was up with him?

I kicked my legs and finally I was let go, I burst through the water gasping desperately for air. My lungs ached, my brain cloudy. I grabbed the edge of the deck and pulled myself up. Instinctively I jerked when I felt someone pulling me up. Tracy.

"Samantha, are you okay?" She sounded sincerely concerned.

I didn't feel okay but I knew I would be so I nodded, "It was Nikolas, he kept pulling me down"

"What?-Dillon get him out of the "

When everyone knew I was going to be okay, the girls and I sat on the pool side. The Quartermaine's hadn't thought of a budget on the landscaping for their backyard. The ground deck was granite, with a large oval shaped pool on the left, the patio on the right with the BBQ grill, with a series of pool chairs surrounding the side of the pool. And so many other things, they left nothing out. Whoever their landscaper was needed to do some work on the world.

"I should kick his ass for holding you under water like that" Carly hissed, glowering at Nikolas from across the yard.

"Too late, Jason already gave him a black eye." Robin told me.

"Oh yeah!" Carly remembered, and exploded in hysterics "That was entertaining, and Dillon got it on video! That's going to blow up on YouTube"

"How? Dillon isn't going to post it" Emily said, sipping on her tropical punch from a green straw.

Carly batted her eyes at Emily. "Because I'm going to go to Dillon and tell him that he shouldn't have done a thing like that to Jason and I'll send it to my phone and delete it off his of course."

She leaned back into her seat, "It's so much fun being bad Em, you should try it"

Later on that night...

Tired from swimming, I drove home showered, and blew dried my hair. I dragged myself to my bed and fell fast asleep. I woke up to the sound of my mom going to her room. The clock on my end table told me it was only eleven thirty at night. She was probably only here for a power nap, before she left to go back to work. I got out of bed and went down stairs and made me dinner, I was on in mid bite when I noticed her office light still on. I abandoned my bowl of cereal (the only thing I can make efficiently) and crossed the hall to her office. It was always super cozy in here, I sat at her desk chair and twirled towards he computer. I pressed the button to turn on the monitor and found that the computer was still running. And she had a document still up. I would have closed the file until I saw a familiar name in bold at the top.

A squeal of fear fell from my lips, I glanced over my shoulder at the door. My ears mentally felt sensitive like it was trying to hear foot steps through the walls. As if she could have heard that tiny noise, she would surely come tumbling down the stairs if she heard my thoughts that were screaming that I needed to 'delete delete! delete everything you see!'' But I couldn't delete any of the files, I had to print, edit and make a call.


	30. Chapter 30

This is one of the concluding chapters of PCH, tell me what you think. There is only a couple more chapters left. or only two left. I see what I can do.

My mom had been secretly building up a case against Jason and Sonny, I shook with bone chilling fear. The more I read the more I knew that the possibility of them going to prison was huge. My vision blurred, how could she have done this to me. She obviously knew how I felt about Jason and had brushed it off so she could send him and Sonny to prison. A guttural scream escaped, and I didn't even care if she heard me. I wanted to strangle her, anything!

Crunch!

I loosened my hands, I had been squeezing the printed documents into a ball. I smoothed out the paper and listened quietly has pages and pages were printed. With each one I cringed, it was evidence pinning Jason on numerous crimes. Crimes I selfishly didn't care about, I loved Jason and now I would lose him. When the last paper was printed I began my editing. Paying close attention that I didn't do anything to drastic that she wouldn't notice immediately. I left the first file up, since I didn't know if she left it up on purpose or what. I was about to go call Jason when an Instant Message popped up.

Mac: Alexis? I know you want to stay with Sam but I wanted to know if I could see you sooner?

My stomach did a disgusted roll and I exited out of the window, but as long as she was logged in I could check her e-mail. I scrolled through a dozen spam messages before I found one addressed from Mac, it had Jason's last name as the subject.

To:

Come back to the PCPD, MORE.

More what, evidence? I looked through her Inbox and Outbox but she had deleted those and her trash bin was empty so I exited out and snuck outside. Calling Jason. I didn't mean to sound crazy but I couldn't help it, "Jason they have evidence! They have evidence against you and I have the papers to prove it! All this time my mom has been building a case against you. I had a suspicion but...I was on her computer and found so much stuff. They have evidence of a breaking and entering."

"Samantha calm down, when did you find this?" Jason's voice was serious, professional.

"Tonight, twenty minutes ago!" I caught my self yelling and looked up at the guest room window.

"I'm going to come over right now to get the papers from you alright?"

"Yeah" I exhaled heavily, I couldn't breath right. It was as if I was just sucking in breath and forgetting to let go.

"Sam. Everything is going to be alright. I swear" Jason tried, and failed at reassuring me.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me and hung up.

Jason hugged me close to his chest, he was shaking too. Jason was scared, which meant I was right at being so too. Everything wasn't going to be alright. Not in the slightest.

"I have to go, Sam" Jason whispered into my hair, he sniffed it too. Like he was trying to remember the smell.

I pulled away, "Don't do that"

He didn't act oblivious, "After reading these...Sam this is serious I might have to serve time. They have most of their facts right and I don't any amount of money or lawyers can get Sonny and I off"

My vision blurred, my skin was blistered by the cold night chill, "This can't be happening! Jason I love you. I can't have you leave after only a week of...Jason" I cried, I couldn't help myself. I was going to lose him as quickly as I had got him.

He pulled me back into his arms, "I know baby, I know" He kissed the top of my head, I felt comfort from it. I didn't want him to let go of me. Then I would have to go back into that house of lies. With Alexis.

I didn't go to school the next day, I told mom that I was too . She nodded her head and padded downstairs. I didn't even care if she found out I had ransacked her office. And I wasn't lying about the cramps, my stomach was in hard cancerous knots. My eyes stung with salt.

Ding, ding, ding, ding!

It was the doorbell, I answered it. Almost falling against it at the same time. Carly with a face that looked like it had been painted red threw her self at me. I fell and she crumpled to the ground. Dragging in deep breaths.

"How could this have happened?"

I didn't answer her, if she knew that a case had been built against them. Then she knew my mother was to blame. I got up and went to the downstairs bath room and washed my face. Blowing my nose and wiping my bloodshot eyes. Crying wouldn't help a thing. And I had done to much crying in the past to make up for every thing that would break me in the future. Carly appeared at my door, piercing me with a deathly stare.

"I hate your mother"

Ha that made two of us right now.

"Well I'm not her so don't look at me that way" I snapped.

"If you hadn't dated Jason this wouldn't have happened" She stated.

She could be right, but it was too late for that now. "This isn't my fault"

She wiped her face, "I'm going to school" She straightened the purse on her shoulder and walked away. I didn't say goodbye, did I just lose a friend?


	31. Chapter 31

This story is now complete. The sequel will come tonight or tomorrow. Thank ALL of you who have stuck by and read my story. Review please.

I had never thought in my entire life this day would come. Jason was going to his final trial. Diane had said they had him on a couple of felonies. Which would grant him to five to twelve years. I cried so hard I was scared I'll go blind. Jason wanted me to "move on", I wouldn't be able too even if I tried. I had a plan to finish High school, go to college, and do anything possible to keep my mind off of Jason. His family was stunned, Sonny would be forever banish from the Quartermaines.

They all blamed him for Jason's mistakes. Emily didn't talk anymore and rarely ate, which made Nikolas secretly despise Jason. Carly hadn't talked to me in weeks, and I didn't bother to reach out to her because I didn't want to talk either. Mom tried to break down my door once because I wouldn't answer to her pestering calls.I wasn't stupid, death wouldn't bring me any comfort. And I wouldn't ever kill myself over a guy, this was just difficult. Jason is my first love, and we were only just not beginning to explore what all that was about. And now he was being taken away.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs before I could even get a granola bar from the kitchen the doorbell rang.

Elizabeth.

Whack! She slapped me across the face, I stumbled back and retaliated with a fist. She fell on her ass, thrashing her head in the air to clear her hair out of the way.

"Bitch!"

"Get the fuck off of my porch! Now!"

"If Jason never met you wouldn't be in this mess" Elizabeth sneered.

I laughed bitterly, yeah she and Carly could make a club. I slammed the door behind me and stepped over her heading to my car. She followed me to my car.

"It was me!" She hollered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked fishing for my keys in my pocket.

"Who called you, at the restaurant, the text messages!"

I shrugged "So what?"

"Didn't you see? Jason still wants me"

She was more delusional than Katherine Mayfair, "Yeah I don't care about the calls or the text messages. Because Jason has proved that he loves me and only me." I got into my car. "What has he proven to you?" I drove off leaving her dumbfounded.

"State your name" The officer ordered.

That was the beginning of a very long trail. I started out anxious for the end to come to regretting ever wishing for it at all. The judge, a male with a reclining hairline, and a bad case of bad breath spoke up, "I have my ruling "Seven years in..." His voice bellowed through the court room. Monica and Emily burst into tears. I couldn't cry anymore, I was numb. Sonny would be next in line. Carly crept down the isle to sit next to me. Her arm tightened around mine but I could barely feel her.

"I'm sorry I said that to you before. I was shocked, angry, and hurt...I'm so sorry" She said, her voice cracking. I couldn't even respond, I just nodded my head.

She sucked back snot, "Sonny...I think they found him on more charges what if..." Her voice faded away, and I felt as if I was too. The room began to violently shake, the guards blocking the small wood gate to Jason blurred into two small blue patches. Jason ws being led off the stand, Mac had called in a special favor so he would be taken in as a flight risk. Was that supposed to make me warm up to him? Suddenly the room began to shake, my body stung with thundering electricity then I was out.

I had been admitted to a private hospital room, an IV had been dug into my arm. I hated needles. I looked around but the room was empty. I pushed the nurse button, after a few minutes Monica came in, with a faltering smile.

"How are you doing?" She asked, picking my chart up.

"You tell me"

"Much better now I suppose" putting my chart back. "Sam. I don't know what you are going through, I know what I am going through. Grief. A tragedy. My baby, my son is on his way to prison. Locked up for seven whole years. I don't know if I should try to forget go into denial or just...I don't know"

"I feel numb, devastated, sick. I love Jason, too much I think"

Monica shook her head "You can never love any one too much"

"Can't believe he's gone. It's hard to be in denial when everyone you see first words is 'I'm so sorry about Jason'.

"'I know exactly how you feel!' god they're terrible" Monica added, laughing.

My stomach ached my jaw stiff but I had a revelation I wasn't alone, not in the slightest. I had Cary, Monica, Robin,Emily, Patrick,Nikolas, and even my mom (when I forgive her). I would visit Jason in prison and chance I got and I would follow my plan until he was released. Everything wasn't okay, but it would be.

THE END


End file.
